


As Memórias Perdidas de Kim Jongin

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, jongin - Freeform, stilinskilz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: Após sofrer um acidente durante uma brincadeira, Kim Jongin, melhor amigo — e paixão — de Park Chanyeol, fica em coma por alguns meses, e quando acorda percebe que perdeu boa parte de sua memória, incluindo aquelas que passou ao lado do amigo.Sentindo-se culpado pelo acidente e querendo se desculpar pelas consequências, Chanyeol se mostra disposto a ajudar Jongin a recuperar todas as memórias que perdeu, incluindo aquelas que fizeram o amor nascer entre os dois.| chankai | também no wattpad e spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Se você é daquelas que divide o amor que eu tenho por chankai e está atrás de um fanfic amorzinho e cheia de nhonhonho com esses dois, você está no lugar certo! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la!
> 
> Boa leitura <33
> 
> OBS.: Atualizações aos sábados!

**As Memórias Perdidas de Kim Jongin**

**Por** stilinskilz

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

_{16 de Agosto de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

_**E** stávamos no terraço do prédio onde moramos. Jongin estava afastado de mim, com os punhos em sinal de defesa enquanto ria da nossa brincadeira idiota — a tal brincadeira de lutinha. Seu sorriso me fazia ficar tão distraído, que mal notei o quão próximo da beirada do prédio ele estava. O quanto uma simples e inocente brincadeira entre dois adolescentes havia se tornado perigosa. _

_A questão é que tudo aconteceu rápido demais e eu não tive tempo de raciocinar._

_Em um momento Jongin ria e fugia de mim, tentando se defender dos fracos golpes que eu dava, e no outro ele se desequilibrava nos próprios pés ao dar um passo para trás em mais um golpe meu, tombando direto para o precipício que ficava além da beirada do prédio. Na hora, eu não tive reação. Vocês conseguem entender o tamanho do meu desespero ao ver uma cena assim? Ao ver o meu namorado cair de um prédio? Quando despertei do transe, corri até ele e tentei inutilmente agarrar seu braço estendido em minha direção. Mas isso não foi suficiente e eu vi, sentindo-me impotente, sua cabeça bater com certa força contra as escadas de emergência do prédio, fazendo-o desmaiar._

_Eu desci até onde ele ficou deitado, com os olhos marejados e a preocupação fazendo morada, mas eu não pude fazer muito mais do que chamar a emergência após ver que ele estava vivo — o que era um alívio para mim naquele momento. Deixei que eles o levassem para o hospital, sendo impedido de ir junto, e torcendo para que nada de muito grave tivesse acontecido com ele — o que era difícil._

_Eu saí dali para me abrigar nos braços de minha mãe, que sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo — por ora, já que à noite ela receberia a notícia do acidente —, apenas disse que tudo ficaria bem enquanto eu chorava compulsivamente, com a culpa me consumindo naquele momento. E eu me agarrei em suas palavras com todas as minhas forças, torcendo para que Jongin saísse dessa bem e eu pudesse sentir meu coração bater com força ao ver o sorriso dele novamente._

— Chanyeol! — a voz de minha mãe soou por meus ouvidos, tentando me despertar de mais um sono repleto de lembranças daquele dia. — Chanyeol, acorda! — Senti a mulher tocar meu ombro e balançar o local, finalmente me despertando.

Abri meus olhos ainda sonolento, mas meu olhar denunciava o que se passava em meus sonhos, o que fez minha mãe me olhar com certa pena. Esta que, rapidamente, foi substituída por uma felicidade que eu não via em seu olhar desde o dia do acidente, há dois meses. Sentei-me na cama, coçando os olhos e vendo a mais velha se sentar à minha frente.

— Aconteceu algo? — questionei e vi um sorriso se abrir no rosto dela.

— Aconteceu — começou, ainda sorrindo. Esperei que ela continuasse e me senti ansioso pela demora para tal. Minha mãe tocou meu rosto carinhosamente, acariciando a lateral enquanto sorria de uma forma estranha. O ato me deixou confuso, mas não questionei suas atitudes. — Chanyeol... — falou, com um sorrisinho ainda dançando em seu rosto, e por um momento jurei ter visto os olhos dela manejarem. — Jongin acordou do coma.

Eu juro que meus olhos quase pularam das orbes no momento em que minha mãe disse aquelas palavras. Todos os dias, desde o acidente, eu esperava por esse momento. E hoje, quando aconteceu, eu não soube direito como reagir. Eu não sabia se chorava, se ria, se pulava, se dançava. Não sei, eu queria fazer tudo isso ao mesmo tempo e um pouco mais, porque a felicidade era imensa dentro de mim.

— Isso é sério, mãe? — perguntei e ela concordou, sorrindo. Vi uma lágrima descer por seu rosto e eu sabia que ela esperava por esse dia tanto quanto eu.

Minha mãe, logo após receber a notícia do acidente por telefone — o padrasto de Jongin havia ligado para me dar a notícia, como se eu não fosse o culpado pelo que aconteceu com o filho dele —, sentou comigo e perguntou se eu tinha algo a ver com isso. E eu não pude mentir. Ela saberia, uma hora ou outra. Mas, o mais importante foi o apoio que ela me deu nos dias que se seguiram e o fato de ela ter cumprido com a promessa de não contar nada a ninguém, apesar de ela afirmar que não era minha culpa.

Ela também estava comigo quando Robert, o padrasto de Jongin, bateu na porta de nosso apartamento e deu a notícia de que seu filho havia sido induzido ao coma após uma cirurgia neurológica. Depois da notícia, as palavras do homem pareciam não fazer muito sentido em minha cabeça e eu só consegui entender a explicação que os médicos deram a ele sobre essa decisão.

Jongin havia sido colocado em coma para que não houvesse alguma consequência grave — algo que não estava completamente livre, o que me preocupava — em seu cérebro durante sua recuperação da cirurgia, que era bastante delicada e que, assim que seu quadro médico melhorasse, as doses de remédios seriam reduzidas e, aos poucos, ele acordaria do coma e então os médicos poderiam averiguar quais eram — ou se haveria — as consequências da pancada.

Isso já era o suficiente para me sentir ainda mais culpado pelo que aconteceu. Saber que Jongin poderia ter alguma consequência decorrente do acidente quebrava o meu coração em inúmeros pedaços. E foi dessa forma que eu me senti durante os longos dois meses em que ele ficou em coma.

Eu ia visitá-lo no hospital, mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo vendo o menino daquela forma, tendo a companhia de seu padrasto e mãe, que sofriam com a situação, sem pensar que eu poderia ter evitado aquilo se fosse mais rápido ou, sei lá, se não tivesse começado aquela brincadeira idiota. Mas, eu não consegui e, mais uma vez, minha mãe era a única testemunha do quanto aquilo estava acabando comigo aos poucos.

E então, hoje, dois meses depois, eu sou acordado com a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber neste mundo: Jongin havia acordado do coma!

— Mãe, a senhora precisa me levar no hospital. — Joguei a coberta para o lado e fiquei de pé. — Eu preciso ver o Jongin!

— É claro! — Minha mãe ficou de pé e logo caminhava para fora do quarto. — Vamos, se arrume e assim que estiver pronto, sairemos — falou, parando na porta por um momento.

Concordei com um aceno breve de cabeça e comecei a procurar alguma roupa decente no meu guarda-roupa. Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e logo esperava por minha mãe na sala. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao hospital e eu sentia minha mãos suando de tanto nervoso que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Minha mãe nos identificou na recepção e nossa visita foi autorizada, porém, pedi que entrasse sozinho e ela concordou. Entretanto, ao tocar a maçaneta, foi como se todo o nervosismo duplicasse e senti meu estômago se contorcer e um enjoo fortíssimo me atingir. Por um momento, não me senti mais tão ansioso ou preparado para entrar no quarto e encarar Jongin depois de tudo. Por um momento, senti toda a coragem de olhar em seus olhos se esvair de meu corpo e a culpa tomar seu lugar. Isso até minha mãe tocar meu ombro e me dizer palavras de conforto, enquanto me olhava com seu olhar cheio de um incentivo tão necessário.

— A culpa nunca foi sua, Chanyeol, foi um acidente — começou. — E tenho certeza que Jongin também sabe disso. Apenas entre nesse quarto e mate a saudade que está sentindo — finalizou com um sorriso terno.

— Ok… — falei em um fio de voz, recuperando, aos poucos, a minha coragem.

Girei a maçaneta e então abri a porta do quarto, vendo Jongin deitado na cama de hospital, preso a alguns aparelhos, mas, agora, acordado. Ele brincava com sua irmã, que, agora, tinha um pouco mais de um ano, e seu padrasto e mãe estavam ali também. Era uma cena linda, que me fez sorrir, mas, ainda assim, eu me sentia nervoso em vê-lo. Engoli em seco antes de dar um passo para dentro da sala e recebi a atenção de todos no momento em que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

— Olá senhor e senhora Kim! — cumprimentei os dois e me aproximei do casal. — Oi, Yoona! — Acenei para a menina, que riu daquele jeito gostoso e esticou os braços em minha direção. Peguei o neném no colo e brinquei um pouco com ela. Em momento algum olhei para Jongin, mas, uma hora isso teria que acontecer. — Vai com a sua mamãe, vai! — Entreguei Yoona para a senhora Kim e ela sorriu para mim. Me aproximei da cama de Jongin e sorri. — Oi, Nini, como você está?

— Oi — respondeu. — Eu tô bem.

— Eu… — comecei, mas senti minha voz embargar e a vontade de chorar aparecer. Respirei fundo e tentei controlar isso. — Eu senti a sua falta — falei, por fim, tendo os olhos marejados.

— Desculpa, mas… — Jongin começou e ele me olhava como se tentasse lembrar quem eu era. Isso fez meu coração se apertar e o medo correr por cada veia de meu corpo. — Eu não me lembro de você. — Ele parecia mal em falar isso e eu não sabia como agir diante daquilo. — Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou. 

— Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol — respondi e eu sabia que não aguentaria ficar ali sem chorar e resolvi sair. Eu mal conseguia respirar. — Licença, eu… eu preciso ir. — E tão rápido quanto falei isso, eu saí da sala, não esperando nem mesmo por minha mãe, que ficou chamando meu nome de forma preocupada, sem entender o que havia acontecido para que ficasse daquele jeito.

Dentro do carro, esperando por minha mãe, eu pude chorar toda a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ser esquecido por Jongin era o pior tipo de castigo que eu poderia receber por não ter evitado que tudo isso tivesse acontecido com ele e eu não sabia como iria lidar com isso. Jongin é a meu melhor amigo e namorado. Eu amava aquele menino e saber que não sou lembrado por ele quebrava meu coração ainda mais.

Todos os momentos que vivi com ele passavam como filme em minha mente e eu só desejava achar um jeito de reverter essa situação. Eu não poderia ser o único a lembrar de todos os sorrisos, beijos e sentimentos que compartilhamos. Aqueles momentos eram importantes demais para nós dois para que, no fim, somente eu lembrasse de tudo. Parecia até uma espécie de tortura tudo isso. Eu lembrar e não poder falar sobre isso com ele. Eu vê-lo e então, lembrar que passei a ser um desconhecido em sua mente.

— Chanyeol... — Senti quando minha mãe me puxou e me abrigou em um consolo que demorou a fazer efeito. — Ei, olha para mim — pediu, puxando meu rosto para olhá-la, secando o mesmo. — Isso não é o fim, meu amor. Não pense dessa forma.

— Como não, mãe? Ele não lembra mais de mim — respondi.

— Robert me procurou depois que você saiu do quarto. Ele disse que sente muito, mas que ainda há uma chance — falou e eu olhei confuso para ela.

— Uma chance? — perguntei.

— Sim, uma chance de reverter essa situação — falou. — Essa perda de memória de Jongin foi uma consequência da pancada, mas os médicos disseram que pode não ser definitivo. Eles irão fazer alguns exames nele e aconselharam os pais do Jongin a não forçarem muito no início e ir tentando ajudá-lo a lembrar das coisas aos poucos. É um processo lento e não é certo que aconteça, mas ainda há uma chance de ele lembrar de tudo — explicou e ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela sabia que isso tinha um peso imenso para mim e mudava completamente a forma como eu estava encarando as coisas.

— Então… ele pode lembrar de mim? — perguntei, sentindo o choro cessar e um resquício de sorriso e esperança aparecer em meu rosto.

— Sim, meu amor. Ele pode! — respondeu. — Agora, pare de chorar e comece a pensar em alguma forma de ajudar Jongin e então, reconquistá-lo e mostrar para ele que você continua sendo digno de sua paixão, que você é o menino perfeito para ele e sempre será, mesmo que ele perca a memória todos os dias — finalizou.

Minha mãe estava certa. Eu não deveria ficar chorando e, sim, pensar em algum jeito de mudar isso. Eu faria Jongin lembrar de mim e de todo o sentimento que ela sentia por mim, ou eu não me chamo Park Chanyeol.

— Eu vou fazer isso e vou conseguir, pode ter certeza disso, mãe — respondi, dessa vez, com um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.


	2. O Plano do Nerd do Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus amores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Eu disse que só voltaria no domingo, mas eu não aguentei de ansiedade e aqui estou com mais um capítulo dessa história cheinha de amor. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{22 de Agosto de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

**D** epois de uma semana passando por vários exames no hospital, eu finalmente pude pôr meus pés em casa. O clima entre eu, Robert e minha mãe havia ficado um pouco estranho desde o dia em que aquele menino, Chanyeol, apareceu no hospital para me visitar e então saiu chorando quando eu disse que não me lembrava dele. Eles pareciam tristes em relação a como as coisas se desenvolveram naquele dia e pareciam saber mais do que eu imaginava. E eu ainda podia me lembrar da tristeza que passou pelos olhos de Chanyeol quando eu lhe informei que não me lembrava dele. Era forte e intensa.

E eu não negaria que fiquei bastante intrigado com tudo isso. Eu não sabia o porque Chanyeol ficou tão mal com a notícia e muito menos o porquê de Robert e minha mãe também ficarem mal com isso. E foi inevitável não surgir inúmeras dúvidas, que, por não estar com cabeça para lidar com isso ainda, guardei em minha mente para serem questionadas em um momento mais oportuno. E acredito que esse momento havia chegado e eu não queria mais adiar isso e continuar sentindo a minha cabeça latejar.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui ao meu quarto, deixei a pequena mala com roupas que minha mãe levou ao hospital em um canto, tomei um banho relaxante e coloquei uma roupa confortável. Não tardei a procurar por meus pais, encontrando-os na cozinha preparando algo para eu lanchar. Sentei-me no banco da ilha central e respirei fundo.

— Robert, posso conversar com minha mãe? — pedi ao homem em um tom calmo.

Mesmo que eu confiasse muito em Robert, nada, jamais, ultrapassaria o nível de confiança que eu tinha com a minha mãe. Ela é sempre a primeira a saber tudo de mim. Até foi a primeira quando confessei que era gay.

— Claro. — Robert se colocou de pé e deixou um beijo em minha testa, o que me fez sorrir. Apesar de Robert não ser meu pai biológico, eu sentia um carinho de filho por ele e era grato por ele ter trago a felicidade de volta ao peito de minha mãe. Felicidade essa que ela perdeu no dia em que meu pai morreu. Robert veio dos Estados Unidos para a Coréia do Sul a fim de se integrar mais ao seu lado coreano da família. E acabou conhecendo minha mãe. — Estou no quarto de Yoona, brincando com ela — informou e saiu da cozinha, me deixando na companhia de minha mãe que largou o que fazia e sentou-se ao meu lado, me dando a atenção necessária.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntou.

— Não, mas eu andei pensando em algumas coisas enquanto estava no hospital e queria te perguntar algo — informei e ela concordou. — Mãe, o que o Chanyeol era meu? — Percebi a mulher ficar tensa, mas, após um suspiro, ela me respondeu.

— Vocês eram melhores amigos, Nini — falou e eu senti meu coração se apertar em meu peito. Agora tudo fazia sentido em minha mente. A tristeza de Chanyeol por eu não lembrar mais dele e a de meus pais também, por saberem a importância dele em minha vida. — Chanyeol se tornou muito importante para você desde o dia em que chegamos aqui no prédio Queens. Ele foi seu primeiro amigo aqui e desde esse dia não se desgrudaram mais. Vocês viveram muitos momentos juntos.

— Mesmo? — questionei e minha mãe concordou. Meu olhar caiu até a superfície da ilha central e, de repente, me senti triste por não me lembrar de Chanyeol. — Eu queria poder lembrar dele — confessei. — A tristeza que eu vi em seus olhos foi tão grande e intensa que eu simplesmente não consegui parar de tentar entender o porquê disso, e, agora que eu sei, queria poder me lembrar dele para que ele não sentisse mais essa dor que está sentindo. Aquilo me machucou mais do que eu queria, mesmo que eu não lembre dele, sabe? Deve ter sido péssimo para ele! — desabafei, olhando para minha mãe e a vendo sorrir em compressão.

A mulher levou sua mão até meus cabelos e fez um carinho ali.

— Então, já que você quer tanto fazer essa dor ir embora, porque não cria memórias novas ao lado dele? — perguntou. — Ele não deixou de ser seu melhor amigo só porque você não lembra mais dele. Tenho certeza que o Chanyeol será capaz de te fazer lembrar dos sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro e então te fará entender o porquê ele ganhou um lugar tão importante na sua vida.

— É, pode ser — respondi, achando essa possibilidade muito boa. Se Chanyeol era meu melhor amigo, é porque ele mereceu e eu não seria capaz de ignorar isso e viver como se ele não tivesse feito parte da minha vida. Já que eu havia esquecido as memórias que fiz ao lado dele, que eu criasse outras e então fizesse dele parte da minha vida mais uma vez. — Onde ele mora, mãe?

— No apartamento ao lado — falou. — Porque? — perguntou.

— Acho que vou lá conhecer um pouco mais do meu melhor amigo — respondi.

Vi a mulher sorrir e deixar um beijo em minha testa. Ali eu soube que tinha seu apoio e foi por isso que fiquei de pé e saí da cozinha, indo até o apartamento do lado, hesitando um pouco em tocar a campainha, mas o fazendo mesmo assim. Fui recebido por uma mulher, que eu imaginei ser a mãe de Chanyeol.

— Olá, Sra. Park — cumprimentei e vi a mulher sorrir e fazer um gesto com a mão, como se espantasse algum inseto.

— Por favor, Jongin — começou, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. A senhora Park era uma mulher muito bonita e imaginei que Chanyeol havia puxado a sua genética, porque pelo pouco tempo em que fiquei na presença dele, pude perceber o quanto ele era bonito também. Genética boa que chama. —, me chame apenas de Young-mi, pode ser?

— É claro — concordei. —, me desculpe, Young-mi — falei um tanto sem graça, mas me cativando pelo jeito doce da mulher. — O Chanyeol está? — perguntei.

— Está sim, meu amor — respondeu e então abriu ainda mais a porta. — Entre, eu irei chamá-lo. — Fiz o que ela pediu e, ainda envergonhado, entrei no apartamento. O local era quase idêntico ao meu, mudando apenas a decoração, que, apesar de simples, tornava o local aconchegante. Eu gostava dali. — Pode sentar, meu amor. Fique à vontade! — falou, apontando para o sofá.

Sorri e me sentei no sofá vendo a mulher sumir pela sala. Fiquei observando a decoração enquanto esperava e logo Chanyeol aparecia sozinho na sala, um tanto tímido e com as bochechas avermelhadas. Parecia ter acordado agora, já que os olhos estavam um pouco inchados, cabelos bagunçados e rosto amassado. E foi impossível não sentir uma certa atração pela cena. Ele era adorável e eu sentia vontade de apertá-lo.

O menino sentou-se ao meu lado em silêncio e ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até que eu tomasse coragem para falar algo.

— Desculpa por ter te acordado — falei baixinho. 

— Não tem problema — respondeu, dando de ombros e com um sorriso no canto da boca. — Minha mãe disse que estava me procurando. Aconteceu algo?

— Não aconteceu nada, eu só… — comecei e parei um instante, mordendo o canto da bochecha e querendo entender o que eu queria, de fato, falar para Chanyeol. E pedir desculpa por não lembrar dele pareceu bastante certo naquele momento. E foi o que fiz. — Eu só queria me desculpar por não ter lembrado do meu melhor amigo.

Chanyeol pareceu surpreso com isso e, por longos minutos, não soube o que falar.

— Então… você lembrou de mim? — perguntou e ele estava tão esperançoso que me doeu ter que negar, mas eu tinha que fazer. Eu não podia alimentar uma falsa esperança nele, isso o machucaria ainda mais.

— Não, foi minha mãe que me contou. — Meu tom soou tão triste quanto o brilho nos olhos de Chanyeol. E eu não queria manter aquilo entre a gente e por isso fiz um pedido que tinha chances mínimas de ser concretizado, mas que não podíamos descartar as chances, ainda mais depois que os médicos falaram que eu poderia lembrar das memórias que perdi. — Mas eu estou disposto a tentar lembrar. E você — falei, me aproximando um pouco mais dele. —, está disposto a tentar me ajudar a lembrar de você?

— Sim — respondeu animado e rápido, sem dar brechas para dúvidas. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, e isso me fez sorrir. —, mesmo se eu precisasse tentar fazer isso todos os dias da minha vida — falou e foi impossível não sorrir ainda maior com a felicidade que senti naquelas palavras.

Isso parecia ser tão importante para Chanyeol e, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse dele, vê-lo feliz fez o meu peito se aquecer. E isso foi a prova de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa e que não me arrependeria. 

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

Após o pedido de Jongin — que me pegou de surpresa, confesso, mas que me deixou imensamente feliz — ainda ficamos conversando um pouco mais sobre o que os médicos falaram e em como ele se sentiu ao voltar para casa. Até que ele disse que tinha que ir almoçar, já que não havia comido nada desde que chegou do hospital. Me despedi com o coração quase saindo pela boca de tanta felicidade que estava sentindo e não demorei em correr até meu quarto e ligar para Baek, pedindo para ele vir até a minha casa o mais rápido que ele conseguisse.

Eu precisava de um plano para fazer Jongin lembrar de mim e não tinha pessoa melhor no mundo para criar planos do que Byun Baekhyun — o nerd do time de basquete e meu 2° melhor amigo. E ele não tardou a chegar. Expliquei o que estava acontecendo e o porquê precisava dele, e, bom... como o ótimo melhor amigo que Baek é, ele aceitou na hora e sem demora começamos a pensar em algum plano decente que pudesse dar certo. E a ideia perfeita veio do próprio Byun.

— E se você usar objetos que possam ativar a memória perdida dele? — opinou.

— Como assim? — perguntei.

— Às vezes, quando você acha algo da sua infância, você acaba lembrando de algum momento em que aquilo fez parte, certo? — perguntou e eu concordei, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. — E se isso funcionasse com o Jongin? Você usaria algum objeto ou algo que marcou e fez parte da memória que você quer que ele lembre e, se der certo, isso vai ativar a memória, entendeu?

— Você é um gênio! — falei animado e meu amigo riu. — Pode dar muito certo. Eu tenho que tentar!

— Então o que você está esperando? Começa a pensar nos objetos e coloca isso em prática o mais rápido possível — Baek me incentivou e eu não pude não sorri, de fato, colocando minhas esperanças naquele plano e torcendo para que ele desse certo.

Era a minha única chance.

Imediatamente peguei um pedaço de papel e passei o restante do dia pensando nas memórias e nos objetos. Algumas folhas foram para a cesta de lixo e eu me sentia um pouco mais frustrado a cada uma que era arrancada do caderno, mas quando a noite ganhou espaço, eu me senti satisfeito com o que tinha colocado ali e mostrei a Baek, que esperava pacientemente na minha cama.

— Então — comecei, nervosamente. —, o que achou?

— Está ótimo, Chanyeol! — falou, parecendo realmente animado. — São memórias bastante marcantes para ambos e isso facilita muito. Acredito que um incentivo vai ajudar ele a lembrar — finalizou e eu sorri, sentindo-me aliviado.

— É tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo, Baek! — respondi.

— Pode contar comigo! — falou e eu concordei, sentindo-me feliz por saber que teria o apoio do meu melhor amigo nisso.

— Obrigado, cara — agradeci.

— Melhores amigos são para isso, certo? — falou e eu concordei, rindo.

De fato, amigos eram para isso e eu seria eternamente grato à Baek por ele não ter deixado as minhas esperanças morrerem e ter vindo aqui para acender a luz no fim do meu túnel. Eu já estava esperançoso com a notícia que os médicos deram e o plano dele era minha chance e se desse certo, eu agradeceria ele todos os dias da minha vida por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Nosso nerd do time (vulgo, Baek), teve a brilhante ideia que vai dar o ponta-pé inicial na história dessa fanfic. A partir de agora, teremos muita interação do nosso yeol com o nini, então, preparem os corações porque eles vão derreter igual manteiga no sol kkkkkk
> 
> Por hoje é isso, meus amores, espero que tenham gostado. Deixem a opinião de vocês por aí, porque é muito importante para mim, ok? Dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	3. O Queens Recebe Sua Alteza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus amores, olha quem voltou antes da data novamente? Eu! Isso porque eu vou ficar mais 2 meses em casa e poderei atualizar aos sábados, ok?
> 
> Enfim, não vou enrolar muito aqui, porque teremos a primeira lembrança do nosso Nini! Só lembrando que as partes em Itálico são lembranças, ok? Então, sem mais delongas, boa leitura <3
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{26 de agosto de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

**V** ocê vê uma lista com dez memórias selecionadas por mim, como se fosse uma coragem que eu precisava para colocar o plano em prática. Era um plano bom, confesso, mas quando você passa uma semana pensando nele, sua mente começa a trair e você começa a duvidar se ele era realmente bom.

Algumas dúvidas parecem surgir na minha mente e eu me vejo mais ansioso e inseguro do que o normal. Eu me perguntei diariamente se o mesmo resultado era certo ou se era uma besteira completa e uma perda de tempo enorme - finalmente, esse plano não tinha nenhum embasamento científico que pudesse confirmar que dava certo, eram apenas teorias de Baek tirou da cabeça inteligente dele, apesar disso de eu confiar bastante na mente do meu melhor amigo.

Mas hoje eu decidi deixar esses efeitos de lado e tomar alguma atitude - até porque alguma das minhas dúvidas pode ser respondida se eu não tentar, certo? - e bom… fazia quase meia hora que eu estava olhando para uma lista e não havia feito absolutamente nada.

\- Chega, Chanyeol! - exclamei, batendo como palmas das mãos na mesa, impaciente com essa inscrição mais que desnecessária que eu estava fazendo. - Deixa de ser frouxo. É um plano que ajuda o Jongin e você pode fazer isso - tente me incentivar e isso pareça dar certo. - Ok ... respira fundo e vamos lá!

Escolha uma lista mais uma vez e o primeiro item: A Pirâmide Vermelha, o livro favorito que faz parte da trilogia As Crônicas dos Kane, de Rick Riordan. O objeto remetia ao dia em que Jongin chegou ao prédio Queens junto com sua família. Naquele dia, minha mãe chamou os novos vizinhos para um jantar de boas-vindas e foi quando eu e Jongin ficamos amigos. O menino havia me emprestado seu livro favorito e deixado um bilhete dentro de um ponto que iria decidir que tipo de relação tomaria. Era uma memória que eu queria que ele tivesse, afinal, foi como nos conhecemos.

Fique com o pé e tire o livro da pequena prateleira que fica sobre a mesinha. Ele estava em perfeito estado e eu abri apenas para conferir se o _post-it_ ou o recado ainda estava ali. Sorria ao ver que sim e também pelos números 133233 escrevem ali em uma caligrafia perfeita. Aqueles números selecionados não significam nada para quem estava fora do fórum, mas para mim e Jongin havia um significado importante e importante.

Fechei o livro e caminhei para um apartamento, tocando uma campanha da porta ao lado. Esperamos por alguns minutos e logo Jongin apareceu com Yoona em seu colo. Uma menininha tinha uma boneca de pano de fundo nas mãos e eu imaginava que os dois estavam brincando. Nini sorria de forma linda e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

Chanyeol! - me cumprimentou. - O que faz aqui tão cedo? - questionou.

— Oi, Jongin! — cumprimentei de volta. — E aí, meninona, como você está? — falei com Yoona, mexendo em sua barriguinha, e a risada infantil e gostosa preencheu meus ouvidos, fazendo eu e Jongin sorrirmos. Voltei minha atenção ao menino e ele fez o mesmo. — Eu vim te entregar seu livro. — Mostrei o livro e ele pareceu surpreso.

— Quando foi que eu te emprestei esse livro? — questionou e esticou o braço para pegá-lo. Entreguei para ele, que parecia se esforçar para lembrar desse momento em questão. — É o meu favorito e eu nunca empresto ele para ninguém! — falou, voltando a olhar pra mim.

— Foi no dia que você e sua família chegaram ao Queens. Minha mãe fez um jantar de boas vindas a vocês. No final da noite, você acabou me emprestando o livro — respondi.

Jongin ainda parecia querer lembrar e na esperança de ajudá-lo com isso, abri o livro e mostrei o bilhete. Ao ver o _post-it_ seu rosto mudou de expressão e, de repente, eu soube que ele havia lembrado.

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{17 de Julho de 2018, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

_Robert estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio_ Queens _, onde iríamos morar a partir de agora. Era um edifício simples de quatro andares com a fachada toda de pedrinhas avermelhadas e uma enorme faixa escrito "_ Queens _" com uma coroa sobre a letra Q. Me agradava bastante. Desci do automóvel e segurei Yoona, minha irmã mais nova, recém-nascida, enquanto Robert e minha mãe resolviam as coisas na recepção. Logo subíamos com nossas malas até o nosso andar._

_O apartamento era aconchegante e me agradou logo de cara. As mobílias e enfeites eram lindos e sofisticados, bem a cara de minha mãe que ficou responsável por essa parte. Meu quarto estava mobiliado de forma impecável e eu mal via a hora de abrir as caixas e enfeitá-lo do meu jeitinho. Eu sentia que boa parte do meu dia seria perdido ali dentro e isso não me incomodava em nada._

_— Gostou, filho? — Minha mãe perguntou ao aparecer em meu quarto._

_Olhei para ela e sorri, concordando._

_— Se eu gostei? — comentei, girando em torno do quarto e sorrindo grande. — Eu amei! — exclamei animado._

_Tudo ali gritava a minha personalidade, desde as paredes em um tom clarinho de azul, até a mobília totalmente branca. Era tudo muito lindo._

_— Que bom — falou, sorrindo. — Agora venha nos ajudar a desempacotar algumas caixas — chamou e eu a acompanhei até a cozinha, onde boa parte das caixas estavam._

_Algumas horas depois, quando a noite já começava, a nossa campainha foi tocada e atendida por mim. Do outro lado da porta estava uma mulher muito bonita e um menino que parecia ter uma idade próxima a minha e que acredito ser seu filho. Ele carregava uma aparência que me agradava e de forma muito involuntária, me vi ficar todo bobo com as bochechas avermelhadas e o sorriso tímido que ele me deu ao passo em que abri o meu. Era tão adorável que eu queria apertar._

_— Olá — cumprimentei risonho. —, vocês devem ser os vizinhos, acertei?_

_— Acertou! — a mulher respondeu tão sorridente quanto eu, o que me cativou. — Me chamo Park Young-Mi e esse é meu filho, Chanyeol. Viemos dar as boas vindas!_

_— Oh — exclamei. —, entrem! — Abri a porta para que os dois entrassem. Fechei a mesma e logo ia até a cozinha chamar Robert e minha mãe, que estava com Yoona no colo. — São os vizinhos, eles vieram nos dar as boas vindas — falei e voltei a sala acompanhado dos três, que cumprimentaram Young-Mi e o filho._

_— É um prazer conhecê-los — Young-Mi falou e eu me cativava cada vez mais com a simpatia da mais velha. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol quase não falou nada e eu imaginei que ele fosse bastante tímido, entretanto, nas poucas vezes que falou, foi extremamente educado. — Bom — a mais velha começou. —, eu e Chanyeol viemos convidá-los para jantar conosco mais tarde. Imagino que não terão tempo de preparar algo para comer por conta da mudança e não acho que_ fast food _seja uma janta digna de uma estreia em uma nova casa._

_— De fato — Robert concordou com a mulher. — Eu e minha esposa já estávamos até mesmo discutindo qual seria o sabor da pizza que iríamos pedir mais tarde. Mas acho que um jantar será muito melhor. Nós iremos sim! — confirmou nossa presença e isso pareceu satisfazer Young-Mi._

_— Ótimo! — a mulher exclamou. — Serviremos o jantar às 7 da noite. Estaremos esperando vocês no apartamento ao lado — falou, sorrindo mais uma vez. — Agora nós precisamos ir para organizar as coisas._

_— Eu levo vocês até a porta — falei e acompanhei os dois após se despedirem. Me despedi dos dois e logo voltei até a cozinha._

_Durante as próximas horas o papo foi somente sobre a simpatia de Young-Mi e o quão legal ela havia sido conosco por nos convidar para jantar em sua casa. Quando o horário começou a apertar, começamos a nos arrumar e às 7 da noite, em ponto, estávamos tocando a campainha do apartamento ao lado Fomos recebidos por Chanyeol, que estava muito bonito naquelas roupas e se mostrou mais solto do que antes._

_Young-Mi e minha mãe — que se ofereceu para ajudar — colocavam à mesa, Robert brincava com Yoona em um canto do apartamento e Chanyeol e eu ficamos conversando. Fomos interrompidos quando Young-Mi nos chamou, mas eu me sentia surpreendido com o quanto Chanyeol era legal e parecido comigo. Nossa conversa fluía e eu me sentia bastante à vontade perto dele. Após o jantar, os adultos se reuniram na sala para conversarem e beberem um vinho; eu e Chanyeol fomos até o quarto dele para conversarmos sem atrapalhá-los._

_— Como assim você nunca leu as Crônicas dos Kane? — questionei indignado e ele riu. — É tipo: a melhor trilogia que já existiu na história da literatura — falei e isso fez o menino rir ainda mais, tombando a cabeça para trás e me fazendo achá-lo ainda mais adorável do que estava achando._

_— Meu Deus, deve ser incrível para você gostar tanto — falou e eu concordei, ainda distraído com o sorriso dele._

_— Acredite: é sim! — respondi, me recuperando ao perceber que estava olhando demais. — Você precisa ler, é o meu livro favorito — opinei._

_— Pode deixar que eu irei procurar pelo livro e ler — afirmou e eu sorri com isso._

_E nos distraímos tanto com o nosso papo que mal percebemos a hora passar. Só tomamos consciência disso quando Robert apareceu na porta do quarto para me chamar. Me despedi dos Park, que nos levaram até a porta, porém, antes que eu saísse, tomei uma decisão rápida._

_— Chanyeol — chamei e ele me olhou —, me espera aqui. Eu volto em um minuto! — falei, deixando o menino confuso. Era uma ideia que havia passado por minha cabeça e que eu nunca tinha feito por ninguém. Mas eu sentia uma sensação muito boa estando ao lado de Chanyeol, e queria prolongar isso._

_Logo saí correndo até o apartamento, entrando em meu quarto e procurando na minha pequena estante de livros o primeiro livro da trilogia As Crônicas dos Kane, A Pirâmide Vermelha. Em minha mesa de computador, peguei meu bloco de_ post-it _cor-de-rosa e uma caneta. No pequeno papel anotei os números 133233 e arranquei a folha, colocando-a por dentro do livro. Voltei ao apartamento ao lado e Chanyeol estava lá me esperando, e seu sorriso abriu ao ver o livro que eu havia entregue em suas mãos._

_— Sinta-se honrado por isso, pois eu nunca emprestei esses livros para ninguém — falei e vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas._

_— Obrigado, eu irei ler — respondeu._

_— Eu sei que vai — falei. — Aliás, me procure somente após descobrir o significado dos números. Somente assim eu saberei que você leu mesmo — falei, já me afastando do menino, que franziu as sobrancelhas em pura confusão com a minha fala._

_— Que números? — perguntou._

_— Comece a ler e saberá! — respondi e então entrei no apartamento, sorrindo todo bobo e sentindo meu coração bater forte. Sensações novas e recentes, mas que eu gostava muito de sentir. Sensações que Chanyeol me causava e que me fizeram emprestar o meu livro predileto para ele. Afinal, eu queria continuar as sentindo e sabia que as sentiria quando ele voltasse para me entregar o livro e pegar o outro._

Minha cabeça doía um pouco, mas meu coração parecia que ia explodir de felicidade por saber que eu havia conseguido lembrar de uma memória com Chanyeol. Eu ainda olhava para o livro em minhas mãos e sabia que o menino estava tomado por uma expectativa sobre eu ter lembrado ou não. E eu mal conseguia imaginar a felicidade que ele sentiria ao saber que eu havia conseguido.

— E você descobriu o significado dos números? — questionei, voltando meu olhar para seu rosto e vendo-o se iluminar com um sorriso imenso. Ele sabia.

— Sim — respondeu, tentando disfarçar o sorriso, mas falhando. Estava bem ali no cantinho de seus lábios. — São os números das camisetas dos jogadores de basquete dos Lakers: Chamberlain, Johnson e Abdul-Jabbar — respondeu e dessa vez quem sorriu foi eu, satisfeito com a resposta. — Era a senha do armário, também.

\- Você quer entrar? - convidei e ele concordou. Dei passagem para Chanyeol e logo estava entrando no apartamento. - Espere aqui que eu irei buscar o segundo livro - fale e diga até o meu quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

Eu me senti feliz por ter lembrado dele e me senti ansioso por lembrar de outros momentos que se relacionam ao seu lado. Eu quase podia sentir como essas sensações que sentiam por esse dia, e isso continuava acontecendo em outras memórias, lembrando-lhes que não seria nenhum sacrifício, pelo contrário, seriamente um prazer imenso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Como dito, tivemos a primeira memória do nosso Nini e a partir de agora, os próximos capítulos serão dessa forma, por isso é necessário que prestem atenção nas datas e na formatação das letras, ok? Qualquer dúvida, é só falar comigo!
> 
> Por hoje é só, deixem a opinião de vocês por aí que é muito importante para mim! Dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	4. Caneta da Sorte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus amores, olha só quem voltou?? Cheguei com mais uma memória para matar a curiosidade de vocês e encher vocês de amor por esses dois!
> 
> Espero que gostem, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{01 de setembro de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

**H** oje era a primeira aula do último dia do ensino médio. Ou seja, eu estava a poucos passos de mim para formar e dar um enorme passo em relação ao meu futuro.

Eu estava nervoso, confesso, mas não era por conta disso. Era porque era o primeiro dia de aula de Jongin depois do acidente, e pelo que menino estava aqui nesses dias, ele não lembra absolutamente ninguém da escola. Então, seria como se fosse o primeiro dia de aula na escola e eu não conseguiria passar por isso quando, na verdade, ele conhecia todos e tinha até o seu grupo de amigos. E eu o ajudaria a lembrar e já sabia como.

Neste momento, você entra na casa de Baek atrás do mesmo. O objeto que eu usaria era uma caneta que eu dei no Jongin no primeiro dia de aula dele, dizendo que uma caneta lhe deu o sorte. Só que um detalhe passou despercebido por mim quando eu decidi usar esse objeto. Uma caneta que eu dei para ele foi a que ganhamos registros de termos participados da competição de colecionador no ano anterior, ou seja, eu não tinha outra e a minha única chance seria Baek ainda ter uma caneta, porque ele também é.

\- Byun - chamei por meu amigo, entrando no seu quarto e assustando. -, eu preciso da sua ajuda - fale, sentando na sua cama e vendo meu amigo virar na minha direção na cadeira giratória e tirar os fones de ouvido que você usa para jogar.

\- O que foi? - perguntou. 

\- Você, por alguma razão, ainda tem uma caneta que ganha por ter participado de uma competição de soletração? - perguntei.

\- Eu acho que sim? - falou em um tom de dúvida e eu suspeitei nervoso. - Mas porque você quer uma caneta? Ela é péssima! - falou e eu revirei meus olhos.

\- Amanhã é o 1 ° dia de aula e o Jongin disse que não lembra de ninguém da escola, ou seja, é como se nunca tivesse estudado lá, então eu decidi mudar a segunda memória para o dia em que chegou ao colégio, não ano passado. Naquele dia, eu dei minha caneta para ele, dizendo que tem sorte. Mesmo que a caneta seja péssima, ele guarda - expliquei e ele pareceu entender.

\- exclamou. -, deixa eu ver se ainda tenho - falou, virando de volta para uma mesa do computador e procurando uma caneta nas gavetas e potes. Eu já estava ficando nervoso e frustrado com uma demora, até que meu amigo gritou animado e virou minha direção com uma caneta erguida em frente ao seu rosto. - Achei! - falou.

\- Eu já disse o quanto você é incrível? - falei e meu amigo sorriu. Pegue uma caneta de sua mão, espere avançar e torcer por aquilo que é certo. - Não se preocupe, eu vou trazer de volta a memória de Jongin sobre o nosso grupo, ok? - falei e ele concordou.

\- Espero que traga o mesmo, não quero perder o meu amigo - respondeu.

Depois disso, voltei para casa e fiquei esperando até o seguinte. Tenho que dizer que não consegui pregar os olhos de tão ansioso que estava. Eu até mesmo vi o sol nascer e imagino que isso não faria a minha aparência ficar tão bonita quanto ele. As olheiras e cara de sono não faziam parte do meu plano de dar as boas vindas a Jongin na escola.

Logo eu me arrumava e ia tomar um café com minha mãe. Conversamos sobre o que havia acontecido há algumas semanas — sobre Jongin ter lembrado do dia em que chegou ao Queens — e ela se mostrou feliz por isso. Eu também estava e essa felicidade era tão grande que eu jurava que poderia sair pulando por todo o bairro. Eu estava inseguro sobre o plano, mas quando vi que deu certo, nada seria capaz de me impedir de ir até o fim e ter o meu Jongin de volta.

Depois disso, saí para o colégio e não demorei a chegar lá, encontrando a entrada lotada de veteranos e novatos, todos muito animados por estarem vendo seus amigos de novo e conhecendo novas pessoas. Eu apenas passava meus olhos pela multidão procurando por uma pessoa em especial: Jongin. O encontrei sentado em um banco próximo a entrada do colégio, sozinho e com uma cara de quem estava cogitando sair correndo. Eu até riria se a situação não fosse péssima. Ele vestia roupas que eram a sua cara e que me fizeram sorrir. Rapidamente fui até ele, sentando-me ao seu lado.

— Bom dia — cumprimentei e recebi um sorriso como resposta e uma expressão de alívio por ver alguém conhecido. Ah… como era bom ser recepcionado com aquele sorriso. — Ansioso? — Jongin concordou e eu percebi que sua perna balançava freneticamente e eu sabia que isso era por ele estar ansioso.

— Primeiro dia de aula é sempre assim, sabe... aquele frio na barriga que não passa até que o dia acabe — falou.

— Bom… eu tenho algo que pode te ajudar a ficar menos nervoso — falei, pegando minha mochila e abrindo a mesma.

Jongin parecia curioso e tentava olhar dentro da mochila.

— O que é? — perguntou e eu ri da sua curiosidade, que sempre foi muito grande.

— Espere! — falei risonho e ele riu fraquinho com isso. Tirei o estojo de dentro da mochila e procurei dentro dele a caneta que Baek havia me dado. Assim que a encontrei, entreguei a ele, que franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando o objeto estendido em sua direção. — _É para dar sorte_ — falei a mesma frase que disse no ano passado e isso pareceu ativar a memória no menino.

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{03 de Setembro de 2018, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

_Hoje era segunda-feira e o primeiro dia de aula no colégio. Eu estava, tipo, muito nervoso e não sabia o que esperar do meu primeiro dia. Eu mal havia conseguido dormir por conta da minha ansiedade. Ser aluno novo era sempre muito ruim. Tinha aquela sensação de frio na barriga que não passava até que o dia acabasse e também aquele lance de você ter que se juntar a algum grupo de pessoas que você nunca viu na vida (a famosa socialização)._

_Eu, definitivamente, não gostava de primeiros dias de aula. Mas, eram necessários._

_Me arrumei da forma mais confortável possível — me sentir confortável era o mínimo em um primeiro dia de aula tão odiado — e saí para tomar café. Robert me deixou na porta da escola e ver a entrada lotada de gente que eu não conhecia só aumentou o meu nervosismo. Os veteranos me olhavam sabendo que eu era um novato, e eu tinha receio sobre qual seria a primeira impressão que passaria a eles. Até que todo o nervosismo se esvaiu do meu corpo ao ver Chanyeol vir em minha direção._

_— Bom dia, Nini! — cumprimentou e eu sorri aliviado por ver um rosto conhecido em meio a tantos desconhecidos. — Ansioso? — perguntou e eu concordei._

_— O normal de um primeiro dia de aula, sabe? — falei e ele concordou. — Não conhecer ninguém é um saco! — confessei de forma divertida e ele riu._

_— Ninguém não, você tem eu! — disse e eu sorri ainda mais. — Vem, deixa eu te apresentar meus amigos. — Sem esperar uma resposta, Chanyeol segurou minha mão e me arrastou até um grupinho. — Gente, esse é o Jongin, meu vizinho. Ele é novo aqui, chegou há algumas semanas. Jongin, esses são meus amigos, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo e Yixing. — nos apresentou e eu acenei para eles._

_— É um prazer conhecê-los — falei._

_— O prazer é todo nosso, Jongin, seja bem-vindo! — Sehun disse._

_— Obrigado, Sehun — respondi._

_— Olha, fica tranquilo, ok? Você está junto das melhores pessoas dessa escola — Baek falou e eu sorri, já gostando dos dois._

_— Tenho certeza que estou — falei e todos da rodinha sorriram. Dali, saímos até a sala de aula e lá, percebi que havia esquecido meu estojo em casa.— Era só o que faltava! — sussurrei nervoso, não acreditando nisso. Até que senti alguém cutucar meu ombro. Me virei para trás e era Chanyeol. Ele estendia uma caneta em minha direção._

_— É para dar sorte — falou e eu sorri, pegando a caneta. — Depois da aula eu te mostro a escola, pode ser? — perguntou._

_— Eu irei adorar! — respondi e abri um sorriso que fez as bochechas do menino ganharem uma coloração avermelhada._

_Logo após esse momento, o professor Jongdae atravessou a porta da sala e eu virei de frente. E ao final das aulas eu me encontrava com Chanyeol na saída da sala. Como ele havia dito, me mostrou todo o colégio, que era enorme e tinha instalações incríveis. Eu estava encantado com tudo o que o colégio proporcionava aos seus alunos._

_— Obrigado por ter me mostrado o colégio, Chanyeol — agradeci e ele apenas sorriu tímido. Estávamos indo para casa e eu havia avisado a minha mãe que ela não precisaria me buscar, pois eu voltaria com Chanyeol. — Aliás, obrigado pela caneta, ela, realmente, me deu sorte._

_— Quem sabe eu não te dou sorte também! Afinal, se não fosse por mim, você não teria conhecido os meninos e estaria sozinho ainda — falou e eu ri. — Eu sou um ótimo amuleto da sorte! — disse de forma convencida e eu ri ainda mais._

_— Realmente, você está se saindo melhor do que o esperado para um amuleto da sorte. E devo dizer que eu estou amando ter este amuleto ao meu lado — falei e vi suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Logo eu me toquei do que havia falado e senti as minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e um certo clima se instalar entre nós dois. Eu nem sabia se ele… gostava de meninos também. Agradeci por já estarmos chegando ao prédio e logo cada um se separava para entrar em casa._

_— Nos vemos amanhã? — perguntou._

_— É claro! — respondi e abri a porta, mas, antes de entrar, mordi meu lábio inferior ao sentir uma súbita vontade de falar mais alguma coisa. Eu estava me surpreendendo com essas coisas. Eu só não imaginava que sairia aquilo da minha boca. — Eu preciso do meu amuleto da sorte, certo?_

_— Certo — respondeu e eu vi um sorrisinho abrir em seu rosto. Logo eu entrava em casa, sentindo o frio na barriga e sabendo que não era por conta do primeiro dia de aula, afinal, ele já havia acabado a tempo._

Um sorriso dançava em meu rosto com a lembrança e eu não fazia questão alguma de escondê-lo. Chanyeol merecia saber que eu havia lembrado de mais alguma coisa.

— Obrigado pela caneta, Chanyeol, mas acho que não é ela o meu amuleto da sorte, certo? — falei, pegando a caneta de sua mão e vendo o menino sorri envergonhado.

— É… — falou baixinho. — Talvez, não.

— Eu tenho certeza que não — falei e eu podia jurar que o menino viraria um tomate a qualquer momento. Tão adorável. — O que acha de me levar até os meninos e depois da aula me mostrar o colégio?

— Eu acho ótimo! — respondeu e o meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

De repente, o frio na barriga já não era mais incômodo, no final, ele já não era mais por conta do primeiro dia de aula, mas sim por conta do Chanyeol. E, bom ... tenho que confessar que estava adorando senti-lo. E tão de repente quanto essa mudança, eu não vi mais odiando os primeiros dias de aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Esses dois são tão cute cute que eu tenho vontade de apertar até explodir! E essa memória é tão gostosinha de ler e foi tão boa de escrever, porque é quando eles começam a dar os primeiros passos nesse laço de amizade.
> 
> Me digam o que estão achando aqui nos comentários e não esqueçam de deixar seus kudos, isso é muito importante para mim e ajuda no crescimento da história (aliás, obrigada pelos kudos e comentários nos outros capítulos <333)
> 
> Por hoje é só, até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	5. Pelas Ruas do Bairro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi benzinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei com mais uma dose semanal de amor kkkk Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{14 de setembro de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

**E** u olhei no espelho mais uma vez, verificando se uma roupa estava boa e meu cabelo estava arrumado. Ao notar que tudo estava do jeito que eu queria, sorri e deixei o espelho do lado. Coloque uma pequena e delicada florzinha amarela, tire o arbusto que tem em frente ao prédio, em cima da minha cama e coloquei com todo o cuidado dentro do bolso do meu casaco.

Sai do meu quarto, pronto para ir até o apartamento ao lado de ligar Jongin para uma volta pelo bairro e, ocasionalmente, usar um lembrete de mais uma memória que ainda me faz sorrir para todo o bobo: o dia que ou levei para conhecer o bairro e tomar um dos melhores _batidos_ . Esse também foi o dia em que eu toquei em que começava a gostar de Nini mais do que um amigo.

\- Onde vai? - Minha mãe perguntou. Ela estava hospedada no batente da porta que dava acesso à cozinha e eu estava tão distraído que não percebi sua presença.

\- Você levará Jongin para uma volta pelo bairro e tomar um _milk-shake_ na sorveteria da esquina - expliquei e ela sorriu.

\- Está com dinheiro? - perguntou e eu neguei. - E como você quer sair sem dinheiro, Chanyeol? - falou como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo que já ouviu em toda a sua vida. E do jeito Chanyeol que sou, apenas sorri sem graça, ou o que ela fez revirar os olhos.

\- Ah… eu posso deixar uma conta - tente explicar, mas ela logo será exibida em seu quarto e voltava com algumas notas em mãos. Uma mulher que enfiou no bolso da minha calça e ainda deu dois tapinhas ali, o que me fez saltar em surpresa. - Ah ... - Limpei a garganta. Obrigado?

\- Apenas vá e conquiste esse menino. Bom encontro! - falou, já deixando uma sala e voltando para a cozinha. 

\- Não é um encontro, é apenas… - comecei, mas ao ver minha mãe não é mínima para as minhas explicações e muito menos para acreditar nas nelas, dei os ombros e desisti, saindo do apartamento e indo para a campanha da casa de Nini . Quem me atendeu foi a senhora Kim, que me deixou entrar. - O Jongin está? - perguntei.

\- Está no quarto, pode ir lá - indicado, alterar na direção do código.

Agradeci com um sorriso e fui em direção ao quarto. A porta estava aberta, mas, assim como, dois toques na madeira, chamava a atenção dele, estava sentada na sua cama lendo algum livro novo de Rick Riordan, seu autor predileto, lançado. Um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto no momento em que eu vi e ele deixou o livro de lado, sentando-se na cama.

\- Chan, entra! - exclamou animado. - O que me dá honra de sua presença? - perguntou em um tom brincalhão e entrei em seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto, logo sentando na sua cama.

\- Vim te convidar para um passeio pelo bairro e conhecer como redondezas, topa? - falei e vi seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.

\- É claro que eu topo! - respondeu, já ficando de pé. - Pode esperar eu trocar de roupa? É rápido, juro juradinho! - falou e eu sorri ainda mais.

— Posso sim — respondi e fiquei de pé, já caminhando para fora de seu quarto. — Vou ficar na sala te esperando — falei e fechei a porta, indo até a sala e sentando no sofá.

Jongin não demorou a se arrumar e quando apareceu na sala, estava tão lindo que eu me senti hipnotizado. Tudo combinava perfeitamente com seu jeitinho e isso era tão adorável. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto e eu me vi impossibilitado de impedir que ele continuasse ali e entregasse o penhasco que sentia pelo menino. É só que ele estava lindo demais para que eu não mostrasse nenhuma reação diante da cena.

— Como estou? Bem? — perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, girando no meio da sala para me mostrar todo o conjunto, e eu pisquei algumas vezes até tomar controle do meu coração e mente. Ele era tão adorável.

— Está _quase_ perfeito. Falta apenas um pequeno detalhe — respondi, ficando de pé e me aproximando dele.

— E o que seria esse pequeno detalhe que falta? — perguntou sorridente.

Aproximei minha mão de seu rosto, aproveitando o momento para olhar de perto cada belo detalhe de seu rosto, vendo as bochechas dele ficarem vermelhas e seu sorriso se tornar tímido. Ah… se ele soubesse o quanto queria beijá-lo naquele momento. Em seguida, tirei a florzinha de dentro do bolso e coloquei ela atrás de sua orelha, e foi nesse exato momento que Jongin olhou para mim. Os olhos brilhando e um sorriso no rosto. Exatamente igual ao que ele me deu naquele dia tão especial.

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{20 de Outubro de 2018, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

_Já fazia mais de dois meses que eu havia me mudado para o prédio Queens e ainda não havia saído para conhecer o bairro. O único trajeto que eu conhecia era o de casa para a escola, que eu fazia quase todos os dias junto com Chanyeol — o que me ajudou muito a conhecer mais do menino e criar uma certa intimidade. Uma intimidade que não me permitia mais ficar tão envergonhado das coisas que falava, afinal, Chanyeol também gostava de meninos. Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio de ficar dentro de casa e queria sair, ver as ruas, conhecer o bairro. E de alguma forma Chanyeol parecia ter percebido isso._

_Era sábado à tarde quando o menino tocou a campainha aqui do apartamento. Quem o atendeu foi Robert e logo ele aparecia no quarto de Yoona, onde eu estava brincando com minha irmãzinha. Após se sentar no carpete repleto de brinquedos e brincar um pouco com a menina, ele me fez a proposta, que eu aceite de imediato._

_— Vou só trocar de roupa — falei e fui até meu quarto, deixando Chanyeol com minha irmã. Me arrumei de forma simples, mas que me satisfez e logo eu voltava ao quarto do bebê, sendo presenteado com a cena linda de Chanyeol brincando com Yoona, que ria para ele. — Ela te adora, sério — falei, chamando a atenção do menino, que sorriu._

_— E é recíproco — respondeu e eu ri._

_— Vamos? — chamei._

_— Vamos — respondeu, pegando Yoona no colo e deixando a menina dentro da cerquinha com os brinquedos dela. Saímos do quarto e avisamos aos meus pais que iríamos dar uma volta no bairro e voltaríamos ao anoitecer. Os dois concordaram e eu saí para ter uma das melhores tardes da minha vida._

_Chanyeol me levou nos melhores lugares do bairro — palavras dele — e eu nunca me diverti tanto em minha vida. Fomos em um_ player _e foi ali que passamos a maior parte do nosso dia. Rimos, jogamos e nos divertimos. Era somente eu e Chanyeol, e eu estava amando passar aquele tempo com ele. Até que ele disse que precisávamos ir, pois já estava ficando tarde. Mesmo contra minha vontade, concordei, pois meus pais poderiam ficar preocupados se eu demorasse. Porém, quando já estávamos perto, Chanyeol parou de andar, me fazendo fazer o mesmo._

_— O que foi? — perguntei, virando para olhar o menino._

_— Eu quase me esqueci de te levar no melhor lugar desde bairro — falou e eu ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas, curioso sobre esse lugar tão especial._

_— E que lugar seria esse? — perguntei._

_— A sorveteria da esquina — falou e apontou para o estabelecimento ao nosso lado. Estava aberto, todo iluminado e pouco movimentado pelo horário. A decoração era bastante colorida e temática, combinando com os sorvetes, e me agradava bastante. — Eles têm tipo, o melhor_ milkshake _de Oreo de todo o bairro. — A animação de Chanyeol era tão grande que foi impossível não se contagiar._

 _— Oreo? — falei e ele concordou. — Chanyeol,_ milkshake _bom é o de morango — disse e então cruzei os braços._

_— Você diz isso porque nunca provou o de Oreo. Acredite em mim! — falou. — Agora vem, vou te provar isso! — Ele pegou em minha mão e me levou para dentro do local._

_De fato, o_ milkshake _de Oreo era tão bom quanto o de morango, se não fosse melhor, mas eu nunca falaria isso para Chanyeol, porque eu sabia que ele me levaria ali até conseguir provar que o de Oreo era melhor do que o de morango. E bom… se isso me rendesse mais passeios como esse ao lado dele, porque não, certo?_

_Dali, saímos de volta para a rua, indo até o prédio onde moramos em meio a uma pequena discussão sobre sabores de pizza, e no momento em que chegamos a porta do prédio, Chanyeol se dava por derrotado e eu e meu fiel frango com catupiry ganhávamos a árdua batalha dos melhores sabores de pizza._

_Antes de entrarmos, Chanyeol pediu que eu esperasse um pouco e logo ele caminhava até um pequeno arbusto de flores amarelas que ficava ali em frente. Observei ele tirar uma do galho e voltar até mim, com um sorriso tímido dançando em seu rosto bonito. Esperei para ver o que ele faria e eu nunca senti minhas bochechas tão quentes quanto naquele momento._

_Chanyeol levou a flor até minha orelha e deixou ela ali, enfeitando meus cabelos._

_— Guarde essa flor como recordação desse dia, ok? Quero que sempre lembre dele quando olhar para ela ou suas semelhantes — falou e eu concordei. — Aliás, ela te deixa ainda mais perfeito do que já é — elogiou e eu arregalei meus olhos, surpreso, para, logo em seguida, encarar o chão envergonhado. E tudo se tornou ainda mais embaraçoso quando Chanyeol deixou um beijo em minha bochecha, fazendo-me sorrir tímido, assim como ele._

_E foi olhando seu sorriso que eu senti meu coração bater feliz dentro do meu peito e deixar claro que o que eu sentia por Chanyeol ia muito além de uma simples amizade. Eu só não sabia o que era… ainda._

— Agora sim. Está perfeito! — O elogio me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Eu ainda me encontrava um pouco atordoado, olhando para Chanyeol, dessa vez, com um sorriso bobo no rosto que refletia o que se passava em meu coração após lembrar daquele memória tão bonita. Este batia acelerado em meu peito e eu sentia como se todos aqueles sentimentos que senti naquele dia, de repente, voltassem a viver dentro de mim, como se eles tivessem adormecido junto com as memórias e conforme Chanyeol ia me ajudando a lembrar delas, eles iam voltando ao seu lugar de origem: meu coração. E eu não achava nem um pouco ruim senti-los.

— Podemos ir? — perguntou.

— Só se você me levar para tomar um _milkshake_ de Oreo na sorveteria da esquina — argumentei e ele sorriu.

— Está confessando que o de Oreo é melhor que o de morango? — questionou com um sorrisinho no canto da boca e eu neguei, rindo da cena.

\- Nunca! - respondi rindo. - Apenas estou te dando mais uma chance de provar que ele é o melhor de morango - mentindo, ainda rindo e ele me acompanhando.

\- É claro - falou, revirando os olhos. Vamos. - E então ele começou a andar.

\- Chanyeol - chamei e ele se virou. -, espera - falei e caminhei até o menino, chegando bem próximo a ele. Fique um pouco na ponta dos pés por ser muito mais alto do que eu e deixe um beijo na sua bochecha, como estava feito naquele dia. Uma cena de Chanyeol sorrindo bobo e todo vermelho foi a melhor recompensa que eu poderia receber por aquela atitude e fez tudo valer uma pena. - Agora podemos ir.

E eu nunca sorri tanto na minha vida como sorri naquela tarde ao lado de Chanyeol. Sorrisos esses que carregam sentimentos tão verdadeiros e grandiosos quanto a tarde de outubro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> É isso mesmo, nosso Nini está lembrado de memórias cada vez mais importantes e que vão fazendo as peças desse quebra-cabeça se encaixar. E é tão lindinho, né? Fico boba com esses dois, ah <333
> 
> Me digam o que acharam nos comentários e não esqueçam de deixar kudos, isso é muito importante pra mim e para o crescimento da história. Alías, obrigada pelos kudos no capítulo anterior <3
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: stilinskilz


	6. Memória Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei um pouco tarde, mas cheguei! Tive alguns imprevistos, mas o que importa é que eu tô aqui com um capítulo novinho para vocês, certo?
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{08 de outubro de 2019, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

**V** ocê pode usar os alunos que estavam espalhados pelo corredor por um horário de saída da forma mais rápida e possível - e, mesmo assim, eu recebia olhares tortos dos alunos que estavam ali. Procurava por Baek e encontrei saindo da sala de informática, ajeitando uma mochila nas costas e com um olhar distraído, tanto que me vi chegar.

\- Quer me matar de susto? - falou assim que parei em sua frente.

\- Não seja tão exagerado - responda rindo e ele revire os olhos. - Precise sua ajuda com a próxima memória - falei.

\- Precisa da minha ajuda com o que? - perguntou e eu respirei fundo, sabendo o que eu pediria seriamente arriscado e poderia nos tornar uma suspensão leve. Mas, nada que eu e Baek não superássemos mais para frente.

\- Eu preciso de uma cópia da lista original dos participantes do show de talentos do ano passado - falei e esperei pela reação de Byun, que mostrou o processamento ou o que eu acabei de falar. Até que ele fique nervoso, me olhando como se eu fosse um ET

\- Ficou louco? Esse tipo de coisa fica arquivado no computador do diretor. Como é que eu vou conseguir isso? - falou em um tom alto e eu dei um tapa em seu ombro, logo empurrando o menino para dentro da sala de informática, fechando uma porta atrás de mim.

\- Fala baixo, ninguém pode saber dessas coisas! - exclamei em um sussurro exasperado. - A gente cria um plano, somos bons nisso, Baek. Eu preciso dessa lista!

\- E o que você quer fazer? Distrair ou diretor enquanto eu entro na sala e no computador da escola? Isso é loucura, Chan! O melhor das hipóteses vai render uma bela suspensão - falou e sorri para ele, seguindo sua ideia perfeita.

\- Bom ... - comecei. - É exatamente isso que vamos fazer! - falei e ele me mostrou como seria ligar para o hospital a qualquer momento. - Vai, me dá um soco! Mas, assim, forte, para machucar - falei e ele arregalou os olhos.

O que? Eu não vou socar o meu melhor amigo! - falou e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Vai sim, porque aí você vai correr até a sala do diretor e falar que estava me batendo na sala de informática. Ele vai vir aqui e você vai entrar na sala dele e imprimir uma cópia da lista - expliquei e ele parou muito hesitante com o plano. Mas, logo ele aceitou ao ver que eu não desisti.

— Tudo bem! — falou, erguendo os punhos e ficando em posição de ataque. — Me desculpe, de qualquer forma, _ok_? — disse e eu apenas concordei. Logo ele dava um soco no meu olho esquerdo, fazendo eu cair sentado no chão, levando a mão ao rosto e percebendo que ele tinha mais força do que eu imaginava. — Eita, acho que bati forte demais, está sangrando! — falou em um tom preocupado, apontando o supercílio.

— É, foi bastante forte, mas não tem problema — o acalmei, reprimindo um gemido de dor, mas ele logo começou a rir e eu fiquei confuso. — Está rindo de que? — perguntei.

— Eu dei um soco no capitão do time e fiz ele sangrar. — Ele parecia orgulhoso disso e eu ri baixinho, não acreditando que ele estava falando aquilo. — Posso concorrer a sua vaga usando a desculpa que você apanhou para o _nerd_ do time? — perguntou e eu só não revirei meus olhos pela terceira vez em menos de 20 minutos porque meu olho estava doendo.

— Cala a boca e me dá outro soco, agora na boca. Tem que parecer que eu apanhei mesmo! — falei e dessa vez ele não hesitou, socando o canto da minha boca. Gemi de dor, caindo deitado no chão. Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter começado com aquilo, porque Baek estava ficando muito orgulhoso de bater no capitão do time. — Acho que deu, agora coloca teu lado ator em jogo e vai chamar o diretor, por favor — pedi.

Logo Baek saía correndo e eu fiquei ali, sentindo dor e esperando o diretor chegar. E não foi muito difícil identificar quando ele estava chegando, porque o homem falava alto algo sobre não tolerar brigas dentro do colégio e que todos que estavam envolvidos levariam uma suspensão. Bom… eu era um envolvido e torcia para que o diretor não me visse como um envolvido e sim como a vítima — o que eu achava bastante difícil de acontecer.

E eu tive que aguentar toda aquela ladainha do diretor por tempo suficiente para Baek conseguir a cópia da lista, e assim que ele me enviou uma mensagem avisando que já estava fora da sala, eu dei um jeito de sair — quase — ileso daquilo e sem uma suspensão, até porque eu também coloquei meu lado ator para funcionar e inventei uma ótima desculpa envolvendo _bullying_ e o fato de eu ser _nerd_ — o que era uma mentira, porque eu não sofria _bullying_ e estava longe de ser _nerd._ E eu quase me ajoelhei e agradeci a todos os seres sagrados existentes quando o diretor me liberou e acreditou na minha história, dizendo que acharia os responsáveis por aquilo.

Encontrei Baek fora da escola e eu estava disposto a abraçar meu amigo e encher ele de beijos, isso se eu não estivesse sentindo dores no olho e na boca.

— Aqui a lista — falou, me entregando a cópia da lista original do evento com todas as assinaturas dos alunos, incluindo a de Jongin. — Agora vê se não inventa outro plano que envolve socos e eu hackeando o computador do diretor, o que foi muito fácil de fazer.

— Relaxa, não vou mais… eu acho — falei e Baek suspirou, não muito feliz com isso, mas eu sabia que se precisasse dele para fazer outro plano assim, ele toparia na hora. — Agora eu preciso ir para casa cuidar desses machucados, inventar uma desculpa para a minha mãe e terminar o que preciso para a memória — expliquei.

— Tudo bem, mas cuida direito disso daí, não quero ter que ficar lembrando que soquei a cara do meu melhor amigo — falou.

— Você não parecia tão preocupado quando falou que tinha feito o capitão do time sangrar — falei em um tom baixo, porque uma mulher passava perto da gente. Vi meu amigo rir baixinho e eu soube que ele estava se orgulhando de novo. — Pare de rir antes que eu te de um soco de volta.

— _Ok_ , já parei — falou, mas eu sabia que ele queria rir. — Agora vai lá, até amanhã!

— Até! — me despedi.

Não demorou para que eu chegasse em casa. E eu consegui convencer minha mãe mais rápido do que foi com o diretor e logo eu me trancava em meu quarto para terminar o que tinha para fazer. Eu precisava apenas baixar a música _Shape of You_ do Ed Sheeran em meu IPod, que foi a música que Jongin usou para me mostrar sua dança, e deixá-lo em minha mochila para o dia seguinte. E o dia seguinte demorou tanto para chegar que eu poderia afirmar que vivemos um ano inteiro dentro dele.

Acordei mais cedo e saí para a escola sem esperar por Jongin — óbvio que avisei a ele, dizendo que precisava fazer algo para Baek antes da aula. Chegando lá, fui até o armário dele e usei a senha que eu já sabia — pois Nini havia me falado quando começamos a namorar — para abri-lo. Ali dentro, deixei a lista e o IPod com um fone de ouvido plugado e então eu fui esperar por Jongin no teatro do colégio, que foi onde a memória aconteceu, torcendo para que isso funcionasse. 

**P.O.V Jongin**

Caminhei pelo corredor e parei quando cheguei ao meu armário. Coloquei a senha e abri a porta, não esperando encontrar um IPod — que não era meu — e um papel com um _post-it_ colado nele, onde estava escrito as palavras "leia e escute, depois me encontre". Deduzi que fosse de Chanyeol e sorri.

Peguei o papel e vi que era uma lista de um show de talentos que aconteceu no colégio no ano passado. Li os nomes nas lista e vi que o meu ocupava a última vaga, mas eu não lembrava de ter me candidatado para algum show de talentos. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, peguei o IPod e coloquei os fones dando _play_ na música, e assim que os primeiros acordes começaram a soar por meus ouvidos, eu consegui lembrar.

_{14 de Dezembro de 2018, Seul, Coréia do Sul}_

_Eu estava sentado no palco do teatro da escola. Em minha mão estava o anúncio sobre as inscrições para o show de talentos do colégio que aconteceria em Janeiro, daqui a um mês. Em minha mente estava a dúvida sobre participar ou não. Eu confiava no meu talento, mas estava inseguro sobre mostrá-lo para tantas pessoas que eu não conhecia direito e isso não me deixava decidir. Até que Chanyeol atravessou a porta do teatro, subindo no palco e sentando na minha frente. Seu sorriso, por um momento, me fez esquecer tudo o que estava pensando antes, mas uma pergunta sua me fez lembrar._

_— O que está fazendo aqui durante o intervalo? Não deveria estar no refeitório? — perguntou e eu suspirei, voltando a olhar para o papel em minha mão. Mostrei o anúncio para ele._

_— Estou pensando se vou participar ou não do show de talentos — falei._

_— E o que te impede de não participar? — perguntou e eu ponderei._

_— Não me sinto seguro para dançar na frente do colégio todo. Eu sou novo aqui, não conheço quase ninguém e eu tenho medo do julgamento e das críticas que posso receber, sabe? — falei e ele concordou. — Acho que prefiro continuar dançando escondido dentro do meu quarto ou só para a minha família._

_— Dança para mim — pediu do nada e eu olhei para ele, sentindo-me envergonhado pelo pedido. Chanyeol era a primeira pessoa, fora da minha família, que me veria dançar. — Se você conseguir fazer isso, pode ter certeza de que conseguirá fazer para outras pessoas._

_— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? — perguntei, ainda hesitante._

_— Dançar para alguém de fora vai te dar confiança, Nini. Acredite em mim! Agora me mostra alguma coreografia tua — falou e eu suspirei, buscando coragem lá no fundo da minha alma._

_Até que eu fiquei de pé e fui até o som que havia ali, pluguei meu celular nele e coloquei a música_ Shape of You _do_ _Ed Sheeran para tocar e me posicionei no centro do palco, virado de frente para Chanyeol. Os acordes da música começaram a soar e eu fechei meus olhos, me concentrando e relembrando os passos da coreografia que havia criado há alguns meses. Logo meus pés e corpo começaram a se mover. Os passos eram feitos com tanta naturalidade e isso somente me provava que eu havia nascido para dançar. Uma felicidade gritava dentro de mim e eu sentia como se pudesse flutuar. Todos as minhas inseguranças sumiram e eu apenas sentia a satisfação por fazer aquilo. E quando eu menos esperei, a música acabou e meu corpo se acalmou. Só assim eu me lembrei de Chanyeol e voltei meu olhar para ele._

_Ele parecia deslumbrado com tudo o que havia visto e isso me deixava bastante envergonhado. Seus olhos tinha um brilho que os deixavam ainda mais bonitos e o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto em momento algum. Esperei por uma reação sua e ela demorou um pouco para vir, mas quando veio lotou meu peito de uma sensação tão boa que eu sentia que poderia dançar até para a rainha da Inglaterra que nenhum comentário me abalaria._

_— Nini, você foi… — falou e puxou o ar, logo o soltando com um sorriso imenso no rosto. — simplesmente incrível! Eu entendo a sua insegurança em mostrar isso para pessoas que não conhece, mas jamais deixe que essa insegurança te faça duvidar da imensidão do teu talento, porque ele é gigante. Cada passo teu me prendeu e a naturalidade com a quão você os fez me fez acreditar que você estava flutuando sobre o palco. Foi tudo tão lindo! — elogiou e eu senti meu peito te aquecer._

_— É sério? — perguntei._

_— É claro que sim! — falou. Vi Chanyeol ficar de pé e se aproximar de mim, segurar minhas mãos e olhar bem no fundo dos meus olhos. — Nini, se inscreve nesse show e mostra para esse escola o talento maravilhoso que você guarda dentro do seu quarto. Tenho certeza que todos irão amar e as suas chances de ganhar são imensas. Acredite em mim! — aconselhou e eu me senti nervoso._

_— Você acha? — questionei, ainda em dúvida._

_— Acho não, tenho certeza! — falou com um sorriso no rosto. — Se você quiser, eu vou com você até lá. Eu faço questão de te acompanhar em cada passo desse momento, porque lá em Janeiro eu sei que estarei comemorando a tua vitória no show — disse e foi impossível não sorrir com isso._

_— Tudo bem, vamos lá! — Me rendi, por fim, e isso resultou no sorriso mais lindo que Chanyeol já deu._

_Depois disso, eu percebi que não havia mais volta, porém, eu já não me importava mais com nada. Se me inscrever no show de talentos rendesse mais sorrisos como aquele, eu me inscreveria quantas vezes eu pudesse só para sentir meu peito bater acelerado e meus olhos serem presenteados pela beleza que o sorriso de Chanyeol tem._

A música acabou no momento em que a memória finalizou. E eu tentava segurar um sorriso por saber que Chanyeol havia sido tão parceiro comigo, que ele estava lá até nos momentos mais simples da minha vida, mas que tiravam impactos grandiosos e uma importância gigantesca para mim. E isso me deixava imensamente feliz e me dava ainda mais segurança para confiar nele.

E querendo agradecê-lo por isso, eu fechei meu armário e caminhei até o teatro. Ao chegar lá, encontrei Chanyeol sentado no palco e eu sabia que ele esperava por mim. Subi e me aproximei dele, só assim notando a presença de um pequeno som ao seu lado.

— Isso tudo é saudade de me ver dançar? — perguntei, apontando para o som ao lado do menino.

Chanyeol riu.

— É — concordou. — Você topa matar essa saudade? — perguntou. 

— Quantas vezes você quiser — falei.

Deixe o IPod e a lista no chão. Você pode _tocar_ e _Shape of You_ começou a tocar. Como nesse dia, dance com toda a paixão que tinha dentro de mim e percebia tudo como valer a pena quando identificai no seu rosto todas como aquelas que tiveram aquele dia, porém, mais intensas e fortes. E no fim da coreografia, senti meu coração acelerar, mais intenso e forte que naquele dia, e sabia que não era pelo estilo de dança, e, sim, pelo sorriso que Chanyeol deu. Um sorriso tão lindo quanto esse dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Seria impossível não colocar dança nessa história, certo? Então, me digam o que acharam nos comentários, eles são muito importante para mim, e não esqueçam de votar, também. Isso ajuda demais no crescimento da história! 
> 
> Por hoje é só, até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	7. Na Batida do Coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus amores, como vocês estão?? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei com mais um capítulo cheio de amor para vocês e que foi betado pela maravilhosa da Isa (sigam ela no Twitter, gente, ela é a xxbrokenstar), obrigada por isso, benzinho <33 A partir daqui, ela vai betar todos os capítulos da fanfic e assim que eu terminar de postar, vamos revisar os capítulos já postados, ok? 
> 
> Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{19 de outubro de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

**E** u já havia revirado ou o quarto inteiro em busca selecionada caixinha. Objetos e roupas estavam espalhados pelo chão e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que minha mãe falaria muito no meu ouvido quando visse o estado do meu quarto. A questão é que eu preciso encontrar essa caixinha ou não conseguir ajudar Jongin a lembrar o dia em que ele ouviu e venceu o show de talentos.

Dentro da caixinha estava o pingente de trevo de quatro folhas - que antes era um cordão e depois passou a ficar pendurado na pulseira de vários pingentes que lhe dava em seu aniversário -, uma pulseira e um cordão com a nossa aliança de namoro. Robert havia me devolvido ou colar e pulseira quando Jongin deu entrada no hospital, já que eles eram coletados e os pacientes não usavam, e eu ficava dentro de uma caixinha, onde também estava uma correção que antes ficava pendente ou trevo.

E agora eu preciso desse pingente e dessa correção.

\- Chanyeol ... - Minha mãe chamou, aparecendo na porta do meu quarto logo em seguida. Vi a mulher arregalar os olhos ao ver uma bagunça. - Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui? Passou um furacão dentro do seu quarto?

\- Mãe, você viu aquela caixinha que me deu para guardar o cordão e a pulseira do Nini? - pergunte, ignorando sua pergunta e continuando a procurar pela caixinha. - Eu preciso dela e não estou achando! - falei.

\- Essa daqui? - perguntou, andando até a mesa do meu computador e tirando algum canto invisível aos meus olhos para caixinha que eu procurei durante toda a manhã. Ela está balançava em frente ao seu rosto e eu sinto um imbecil completo.

\- Sério que foi tão fácil assim? - questionei em um tom indignado. - Olha só uma bagunça que eu fiz durante toda a manhã! A senhora vem aqui e em menos de 5 minutos a senhora a encontra! - continue falando, andando até uma mulher enquanto chutava como roupas que estavam pelo chão, logo pegando uma caixinha de sua mão e abrindo-a, tendo certeza de que estava tudo ali.

\- É, acho que é um tipo de dom que alguém adquire com idade - falou em um tom divertido, cruzando os braços e eu ri. - O que você está procurando está aí dentro? - perguntou e eu concordei.

\- Está sim - falei, tirando ou pingente e corrigindo tudo de dentro. Deixe uma caixinha em cima da mesa e abra uma correntinha, logo colocando o pequeno trevo ali e fechando-a. - Obrigado mãe. Isso aqui é essencial para quem eu tenho que fazer - obrigado.

\- Isso tem alguma ligação com o Jongin? - perguntou e eu vi um sorriso crescer no canto dos seus lábios.

\- Tem sim, mãe - confirmei. - Faz parte de uma das memórias que você pode usar para lembrar. Eu dei para ele no dia mostrar talentos do ano passado, que aconteceu no colégio - explicações e, dessa vez, o sorriso tomava todo o rosto, mostrando o quanto ela estava feliz com isso.

— Fico feliz em saber disso, meu amor. Boa sorte, ok? — falou, tocando meu rosto e deixando um carinho em meus cabelos.

— Obrigado, mãe — agradeci de novo.

Na segunda-feira, assim que cheguei no colégio, pedi que Jongin me encontrasse no teatro ao fim da aula. Dito e feito. Ao chegar lá, ele me esperava sentado no palco. Parecia distraído, mexendo em seu celular enquanto eu me encontrava ansioso até que demais, o que já era bastante comum desde que comecei com todo esse plano. Além da ansiedade, havia os sentimentos e as emoções que senti nas memórias, que pareciam surgir em dobro no meu peito pelo fato de estarem sendo vividas mais uma vez.

— Ei, você chegou — disse assim que me viu subir ao palco. — Aconteceu algo?

— Não aconteceu nada, relaxa — falei para não o deixar preocupado. — Eu só queria te entregar uma coisa que ficou comigo, mas que pertence a você — falei, sentando-me na sua frente.

— O que é? — perguntou curioso. 

— Algo que marcou um momento importante para você e que tem ligação com o show de talentos — respondi.

Peguei minha mochila e Jongin ficou olhando, esperando para ver o que era. Até que eu tirei o colar de dentro de um dos bolsos, o mostrando para ele, que, franzindo as sobrancelhas, tocou o pingente de trevo. E então sua fisionomia suavizou, parecendo lembrar do momento exato em que ele passou a fazer parte de sua vida.

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{09 de janeiro de 2018, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

_Eu sentia o nervosismo começar a me consumir, e o processo era tão lento que eu começava a ficar angustiado. Minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração batia tão forte que eu colocava fé na ideia de que as pessoas conseguiam ouvi-lo. A todo momento, eu olhava por entre as cortinas que ocultavam os bastidores do palco, vendo as pessoas nas cadeiras assistindo a mais uma apresentação do show de talentos, sabendo que eu seria o próximo._

_Eu só não me sentia seguro o suficiente. Estava cogitando bastante a ideia de sair dali sem dar explicações para ninguém e desistir de participar disso. E esse nervosismo pareceu duplicar quando uma das assistentes de palco chegou perto de mim e disse que eu tinha apenas 10 minutos para me preparar. Então, eu passei a procurar alguma saída por onde eu poderia passar sem ninguém me ver, desistindo ao ver que não tinha nenhuma e ao perceber o quão covarde isso era._

_— Nervoso?_

_Virei na direção da voz, vendo Chanyeol caminhar até mim. Por um momento, vê-lo ao meu lado fez todo esse nervosismo amenizar._

_— Bastante — respondi. — Você acha que seria muito ridículo eu desistir agora? — perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Espiei mais uma vez a plateia e soltei um suspiro pesado, fechando os olhos no processo._

_— Não, não seria — falou, e eu voltei a abrir meus olhos quando senti Chanyeol tocar a lateral do meu rosto com sua mão. De forma involuntária, inclinei minha cabeça na direção dela, aproveitando o carinho e sentindo meu peito se aquecer com ele. — Nada que você faz, fala, pensa ou decide é ridículo, Nini — ele disse e foi impossível não sorrir._

_— Então vamos embora daqui? Eu não vou conseguir, Chanyeol — falei em desânimo. — Olha o tanto de gente que está lá. — Apontei para a plateia e ele olhou. — Não dá!_

_— Claro que dá, você é incrivelmente talentoso, Jongin — disse, voltando a olhar para mim._

_Deixei meus braços caírem na lateral do meu corpo, soltando outro suspiro, dessa vez de frustração._

_— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? — questionei, querendo saber de onde Chanyeol tirava tanta confiança, quando, na verdade, eu sabia que ele ficaria da mesma forma que eu se estivesse no meu lugar. De qualquer forma, eu gostava dessa confiança que ele sempre me passava, me fazia acreditar que eu não estava sozinho nunca e que ele sempre me apoiaria._

_— Porque eu trouxe uma coisa que vai te dar muita sorte — falou e eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas em dúvida._

_— O quê? — perguntei curioso._

_Vi Chanyeol tirar uma pequena correntinha dourada de dentro do bolso de seu casaco. Pendurado nela havia um pingente de um trevo de quatro folhas bem pequeno. O colar era tão delicado, simples e bonito. Chanyeol aproximou a correntinha de meu pescoço e a colocou ali. Vi-o se afastar com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Toquei o pingente, não segurando o sorriso que mostrava o quanto aquele gesto havia sido bonito e legal da parte dele._

_— É lindo demais, Chan — falei, ainda olhando o pingente. — Obrigado, de verdade! — agradeci, me aproximando do menino e lhe dando um abraço que foi retribuído de forma quase imediata. — Você me surpreende a cada dia de forma bastante positiva e isso é muito bom — sussurrei em seu ouvido._

_— É bom saber disso — falou e eu me afastei. — Agora sobe naquele palco e mostre o talento maravilhoso que você tem. Se for muito difícil olhar a plateia, feche seus olhos e imagine que está dançando apenas para mim, ok? Isso pode te acalmar e tornar as coisas mais fáceis — falou e eu concordei. — Boa sorte! — Logo deixou um beijo em minha bochecha, o que fez meu coração voltar a bater acelerado. E ele ficaria batendo assim pelo resto da noite._

_— Eu terei, afinal, meus dois amuletos da sorte estão aqui comigo, certo? — falei e vi um sorriso tímido surgir em seu rosto._

_Me aproximei do palco, pronto para subir assim que meu nome fosse chamado._

_E, de fato, Chanyeol e o cordão me deram muita sorte — e não só no dia do show, mas em muitos outros. Tudo saiu do jeito que eu pensei e, no final, fui anunciado como o vencedor. De início, eu não acreditei naquilo, mas logo a ficha caiu e eu saí para comemorar minha vitória nos braços de Chanyeol, que estava tão feliz quanto eu. Os outros meninos também me parabenizaram, mas a melhor parte de tudo isso foi quando Chanyeol me levou até uma lanchonete e foi lá que eu consegui identificar o que sentia por ele._

_— Eu falei que o cordão ia te dar sorte — falou e eu sorri, apostando na ideia de que não havia sido apenas o cordão que havia me dado sorte._

_— Obrigado por acreditar em mim — agradeci, ainda sorrindo._

_— Eu seria louco de não acreditar — respondeu, deixando, mais uma vez naquela noite, um carinho em minha bochecha._

_Naquela noite, regada a sorrisos bobos de ambas as partes, eu soube que meu coração estava lotado de sentimentos bons por Chan. Naquela noite, eu soube que meu coração sempre bateria forte e acelerado por ele. Porque, naquela noite, eu soube que estava me apaixonando por ele e que isso era muito melhor do que ganhar um show de talentos. Na verdade, isso fazia de mim um menino de muita sorte._

O sorriso dançava em meu rosto e ele acompanhava as batidas aceleradas do meu coração, que me mostrava indícios de uma paixão que estava adormecida, mas que começaria a acordar e eu não impediria isso de acontecer. Eu sentia aquele típico frio na barriga de quando você sabe que está perto da pessoa que gosta, e isso era tão bom de sentir. Não contive o impulso de abraçar Chan, que retribuiu o gesto sem hesitação, me apertando com tanto carinho em seus braços. De alguma forma, eu sabia que todos esses sentimentos eram recíprocos e isso tornava as coisas ainda melhores de serem sentidas.

— Obrigado por estar fazendo isso por mim, Chan. Eu serei eternamente grato a você por essa experiência inesquecível que estou vivendo ao seu lado — sussurrei em seu ouvido com a voz embargada. Tudo o que ele estava fazendo tinha uma importância tão grande para mim que era impossível segurar a emoção. Ele vinha me ajudando tanto e eu jamais saberia como agradecer tudo isso. — Eu ainda não sei como vou te recompensar por tudo isso, mas vou pensar em algo — falei, me afastando.

— Você saberá como se me permitir continuar te ajudando a lembrar dessas memórias. A resposta está nelas e você saberá qual é quando ela voltar a sua mente — falou e eu fiquei um tanto confuso com sua resposta, mas não quis me aprofundar no assunto. Eu perguntaria depois.

— Tudo bem — falei. — Agora deixa eu voltar a usar meu amuleto da sorte — pedi e Chan logo colocou o cordão em meu pescoço. Sorri em agradecimento e decidi o convidar para ir até a lanchonete da memória. — O que acha de comemorarmos isso indo lanchar na mesma lanchonete que fomos depois do show? É por minha conta! — falei com um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.

— Eu acho ótimo! — respondeu.

E naquela tarde eu soube que todos os momentos que eu vivesse ao lado de Chanyeol seriam recheados de sorrisos bobos de ambas as partes e sentimentos gostosos de serem sentidos. Nossos sorrisos externavam o que se passava em nossos corações, o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Nossos sorrisos indicavam o início de uma paixão que não teria fim nunca e que eu estava amando sentir mais uma vez.

É… Eu acho que realmente sou um menino de muita sorte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Eu disse que ia estar cheio de amor, gente. Me digam a opinião de vocês, porque é muito importante para mim. E obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e pelos kudos <3
> 
> Por hoje é só meus amores, até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	8. Bolo e Balões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii meus amores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei um pouquinho tarde, eu sei, mas é que eu estive muito ocupada hoje e provavelmente ficarei pelos próximos sábados. Além do mais, dia 17 eu volto a trabalhar, então haverá algumas mudanças no dia da atualização da fanfic, ok? Nos falamos nas notas finais!
> 
> Enfim, pelo menos cheguei com mais um capítulo cheio de dengo para vocês, espero que gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{01 de novembro de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

**E** u voltava ao colégio junto a Jongin. Era sexta-feira, e ele estava bastante animado com a idéia de ir ao cinema comigo no fim de semana para ver um filme que havia lançado e que ele queria assistir. E, sem o fato de querer negar, eu disse sim, e o sorriso que deu melhor no meu dia, fez o meu coração acelerar e a vontade de beijar-lo crescer.

Desde que o acidente aconteceu e eu passei para ajudar Jongin a lembrar das memórias, os sentimentos que eu senti por ele pareciam ter duplicado de intensidade, e, então, eu me via segurando ou pressionando o botão de lotar-lo de beijos e declarar todo o meu amor por ele. Era tão difícil controlar esses impulsos e manter distância da pessoa que era seu namorado, mas não lembra disso. Só que eu precisava me segurar, porque eu não queria assustar-lo ou estragar todo o plano.

Eu senti que estava conquistando Jongin aos poucos, acordando os sentimentos adormecidos que ele sentia por mim e eu esperava pacientemente pelo dia em que poderia me entregar de vez em quando.

\- Até amanhã, Chanyeol - Jongin falou ao chegarmos em nossos apartamentos.

\- Até mais tarde, na verdade - fale antes de entrar e perceba que ficou confuso. - Me encontra no terraço depois do almoço?

\- Encontro - respondeu -, mas tem algum motivo especial para me pedir isso? Ou você vai sentir tanta saudade de mim que precisa me ver mais tarde? - perguntou em um tom divertido e eu não tive como rir.

A segunda opção parece mais tentadora e verdadeira do que qualquer outra resposta que eu possa dar para a primeira pergunta, mas eu continuo dizendo isso. Ou então, eu sei como lidar com uma enxurrada de perguntas que não poderia responder por estar acelerando demais como coisas. Eu não queria prejudicar Jongin em nada.

\- Tenho que devolver um presente - respondi e vi Jongin erguer como sobrancelhas em pura surpresa.

\- Um presente? - perguntou e eu concordei. - Posso saber o que é? - Curioso do jeito que sempre foi, questionou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

\- Me encontra no terraço e vai saber - falei e ele bufou.

Não fique para ver Jongin insistindo em obter o saber ou o que está presente. Entrei no apartamento já na Ásia e subi até o terraço para poder saciar a minha vontade de ficar apreciando sua beleza única.

Depois do almoço, fui até o meu quarto e peguei uma pulseira que havia dado presente de aniversário para ele no ano passado. Abri o fecho e tirei alguns pingentes que foram usados ali depois que ele ganhou uma pulseira. Peguei a minha gaveta da mesa e fiz o mesmo processo, colocando-a no meu pulso. Guarde um Jongin no bolso do meu casaco e saí do apartamento, subindo até o terraço, onde ou me esperando.

Jongin estava sentado na mureta do prédio, olhando o tráfego de carros na rua. Parecia distraído e só percebeu minha presença quando me sentei ao seu lado, deixando minhas pernas penduradas como as dele. Ficar ali não me trazia as melhores lembranças, mas eu iria me esforçar para não o deixar perceber o quanto eu ficava nervoso. É só que o ver tão perto de onde aconteceu o acidente me dava nos nervos. Minha vontade era de tirá-lo dali.

Jongin me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha que transformou o meu nervosismo em um calor que tomou todo o meu rosto e, com certeza, deixou minhas bochechas vermelhas. Um sorriso tentava se abrir e com muito esforço consegui contê-lo no canto de meus lábios, mas tinha certeza de que o menino havia reparado nisso.

— Está aqui há muito tempo? — perguntei na tentativa de disfarçar o que havia acontecido. Vi Jongin sorrir soprado e eu sabia que ele já havia percebido o quanto eu estava envergonhado naquele momento.

— Alguns minutos — respondeu. — E durante todos esses minutos eu tentei de todas as formas controlar a minha ansiedade para saber qual é o presente que você queria me devolver, mas eu juro que não consegui — falou em um tom risonho, deixando que sua risada se fizesse presente ao fim da frase.

— Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você é curioso, senhor Kim — falei e ele riu um pouco mais. — Mas como eu sou um ótimo amigo e não quero que você morra de curiosidade, não vou enrolar mais — tirei a pulseira do bolso do casaco e a mantive escondida em minha mão. — É algo que te dei no dia do seu aniversário, no ano passado, e que ganhou uma importância muito grande na nossa amizade — falei.

— Deixa eu ver! — pediu ansioso e eu abri minha mão mostrando para ele a delicada pulseira com o pingente de coroa e um de bolo, representando sua primeira festa surpresa de aniversário. 

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{14 de janeiro de 2018, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

_Hoje era dia 14 de janeiro, também conhecido como o dia do meu aniversário!_

_Para algumas pessoas, fazer aniversário significa apenas ficar mais velho, mas, para mim, fazer aniversário era sinônimo de festa, comidas, música e PRESENTES! Nesse dia, eu tinha o livre arbítrio de ir ao shopping e gastar todo o dinheiro que Robert me dava com absolutamente TUDO o que eu quisesse, e isso era simplesmente maravilhoso!_

_E era isso que eu estava fazendo neste momento._

_Eu, minha mãe e Yoona saímos após o almoço para o shopping e prometemos a Robert — que estava um pouco indisposto e preferiu ficar em casa, prometendo que faria minha comida favorita para a janta — que iríamos voltar a tempo da janta. Nós três ficamos o dia todo passeando pelo shopping, entrando e saindo de várias lojas e lanchando à tarde em um dos restaurantes da praça de alimentação. E quando a noite começou a chegar e a hora da janta também, resolvemos ir embora._

_Yoona foi sentado no meio de várias sacolas de coisas que eu havia comprado e parecia se divertir com as alças delas. Eu fui na frente, cantando alto as músicas que tocavam no rádio, que tinha o meu celular plugado, sem vergonha de todas as pessoas que olhavam torto para mim. O dia estava sendo bom demais para eu me importar com a opinião das pessoas sobre as minhas atitudes._

_Chegamos em pouco mais de meia hora, já que o trânsito estava um pouco ruim por ser o horário que as pessoas saiam de seus trabalhos — o qual minha mãe havia pedido folga por ser o meu aniversário. Minha mãe subiu com as sacolas enquanto eu levava Yoona no colo. Ríamos de alguma coisa, mas esse riso foi substituído por espanto quando eu abri a porta e um grito de "SURPRESA" soou por todo o apartamento._

_Meus parentes e amigos — tanto deste bairro, quanto do outro em que eu morei — estavam reunidos bem ali na minha frente, em pé e batendo palmas, encenando a festa surpresa que eu nunca recebi, mas que sempre tive vontade de ter. O sorriso mal cabia no meu rosto e eu estava tão surpreso com tudo isso que só consegui bater palmas junto com eles e receber os abraços que me davam, enquanto os agradecia pelos parabéns. A casa estava toda enfeitada com balões, faixas e outros enfeites de aniversário. Uma mesa com o bolo e doces havia sido colocada no canto da sala, onde atrás tinha um painel com balões e meu nome escrito._

_— Eu não sei nem como agradecer por tudo isso. Eu sou capaz de explodir de tanta felicidade! — falei, dando pequenos pulinhos e batendo palmas, e isso fez as pessoas rirem. — Vocês são os melhores, muito obrigado! Eu sempre quis uma festa surpresa e agora eu tenho! Muito, muito, muito obrigado mesmo! — continuei, ainda não achando as palavras certas para agradecê-los por isso._

_— Agradece ao Chan, a ideia foi dele! — A voz de Baek soou por entre as pessoas._

_Ergui minhas sobrancelhas em ainda mais surpresa por saber que a ideia foi dele. Então procurei por Chanyeol e o encontrei em um canto mais afastado da sala, encostado ao batente da porta da cozinha com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, um sorrisinho tímido no rosto e as bochechas vermelhas. Tão adorável que se a sala não estivesse cheia de gente, eu o encheria de beijos._

_Caminhei até o menino e mandando a vergonha para longe, o abracei. Chan hesitou, e eu sabia que ele estava tão vermelho que as pessoas poderiam confundi-lo com um tomate, e então rodeou minha cintura com seus braços e escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço._

_A respiração quente do menino batendo em um local tão sensível me fez arrepiar e eu tentei evitar a todo custo que isso acontecesse, achando o ato muito constrangedor, mas não consegui. Preferi ignorar e fazer a egípcia. Outra coisa que tentei controlar foram as batidas aceleradas do meu coração e o aumento de temperatura do meu corpo. Mas quando percebi que não conseguia ter controle nenhum do meu próprio corpo perto de Chanyeol, só joguei tudo para o alto e deixei a vida decidir por mim._

_— Obrigado pela festa, está tudo lindo demais — sussurrei em seu ouvido, logo me afastando e tendo a adorável imagem de Chanyeol todo tímido e vermelhinho._

_Abri um sorriso enorme, externando o que se passava por dentro._

_— Não precisa agradecer por isso, eu sou seu amigo e é o seu aniversário — falou. — Até porque ver esse sorriso lindo no seu rosto já é o suficiente para mim — completou e dessa vez quem poderia ser confundido com um tomate era eu. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu estava com medo de que todos ali poderiam ouvi-lo; aquelas tão famosas borboletas voavam por meu estômago e minhas mãos suavam. Ah… Os sintomas da paixão eram tão clichês e gostosos de sentir. — Aliás, tenho um presente para você — falou e eu tentei me recompor._

_— O que é? — perguntei e o vi tirar um saquinho preto de veludo de dentro do bolso. O menino o abriu e de dentro tirou uma pulseira com um pingente de coroa._

_— É uma pulseira da amizade. Ela pode ser adaptada com vários pingentes que representam momentos bons da nossa amizade e que queremos lembrar. Como, por exemplo, essa coroa. Ela representa o dia que você chegou ao Queens e, então, eu pude te conhecer. É o início da nossa amizade. Você pode adaptá-la como quiser, porque serão os momentos que você quer lembrar — falou e eu juro que meus olhos estavam marejados._

_— Chanyeol, é linda demais — falei e ele sorriu. — Obrigado, mesmo! Eu nunca mais vou tirar ela do pulso — continuei. — Coloca em mim! — pedi e estiquei meu braço._

_— Espera, deixa eu colocar mais um pingente nela — falou, levando as mãos até o meu pescoço, tirando o colar dali, pegando o pingente de trevo e o colocando na pulseira. — Agora sim — disse e colocou a pulseira no meu pulso. Logo depois o menino puxou a manga de seu casaco e colocou seu pulso ao lado do meu, mostrando uma idêntica, porém, só com o pingente de coroa. — Saiba que eu tenho uma idêntica e ela não vai sair nunca do meu braço. Prometo!_

_Com um sorriso enorme no rosto e a felicidade gritando em meu peito, a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer para agradecer Chanyeol por tudo foi abraçá-lo mais uma vez. E pelo resto da noite eu curti a festa ao lado dos meus amigos e parentes, ainda com a mente perdida nas memórias dos sorrisos de Chanyeol e todos os sentimentos que ele me causava._

Por alguns minutos, eu fiquei em silêncio, olhando a pulseira na mão de Chanyeol e absorvendo tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Os sentimentos se misturavam dentro de mim, formando uma enorme bagunça que eu começava a organizar. E, quando consegui, pude sentir que a paixão que eu sentia por Chan desde aquela época prevalecia e parecia crescer cada vez mais a cada dia que eu passava ao lado dele, tirando todas as dúvidas de dentro de mim em relação a isso e me dando a certeza de que eu sempre fui apaixonado por ele, só havia esquecido junto com as memórias. Além, é claro, da gratidão que eu sentia por ele estar me ajudando tanto a lembrar delas.

Pensar nisso também me fez perceber o porquê de Chanyeol ter ficado tão feliz e ter se empenhado tanto para me ajudar. Ele também gostava de mim, eu sentia isso, e eu conseguia imaginar o quanto deve ter sido ruim para ele ver o menino que tanto gosta esquecer de sua existência e de todo o sentimento que sentia por ele. E deve ter sido incrível para ele ver nascer uma pequena chama de esperança de poder mudar isso.

Mas, de alguma forma, eu sentia que, no fim, eu sempre me apaixonaria por Park Chanyeol, mesmo se eu perdesse a memória todos os dias. Afinal, Chanyeol é um menino apaixonante em cada pequeno detalhe de sua personalidade e caráter, e eu acreditava ser impossível não nutrir sentimentos tão bons por alguém tão maravilhoso como ele. Eu estava fadado a me apaixonar por Chanyeol e não achava nenhuma dificuldade em entregar meu coração a ele.

E em meio a esses pensamentos, levei minha mão até o colar em meu pescoço e o tirei dali, pegando o pingente de trevo e o entregando a Chanyeol que, com um sorriso lindo no rosto, o colocou na pulseira para, logo em seguida, colocá-la em meu pulso.

— Há outros pingentes? — perguntei.

— Sim, há outros pingentes, mas você os receberá no momento certo, ok? — falou e eu concordei, enquanto pensava que deveria comprar um novo pingente para representar tudo o que Chanyeol estava fazendo por mim.

— Tudo bem — respondi.

Chan e eu ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e eu sabia o que queríamos fazer, mas nenhum dos dois tiveram coragem para isso. Talvez não fosse a hora e o momento certo, como ele tanto reforçava.

No fim, eu apenas fiquei curtindo ou conversando durante toda a tarde, além de sustentar todos os olhares trocados que eram acompanhados de sorrisos tímidos e enorme vontade de beijar seus lábios. Meu coração batia por Chan, com sentimentos de quem estava amando saber que sentia por ele, implorando cada batida para quem estava fora da maneira correta.

Mas você sentiu que Chanyeol não queria ir com a imprensa e eu respeitaria isso, até porque não era ruim manter tudo isso dentro de mim, quando, no fim, eu sabia que poderia mostrar para o mundo inteiro. Quando, uma hora, eu poderia falar para o mundo inteiro que estava apaixonado pelo menino mais incrível que já passou pela minha vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Espero que o coração de vocês tenha derretido com toda essa dose de amor clichê que eu trouxe nesse capítulo. Sim, eu tô caidinha por esses dois e sou apaixonada pela forma como as coisas se desenvolvem com eles.
> 
> Aliás, uma dica: preparem o coraçãozinho de vocês para a próxima atualização, ok? Porque ela vai vir LOTADA de amor kkkkkkkk
> 
> E bom... sobre as atualizações! Como eu voltarei a trabalhar dia 17, em alguns sábados eu também trabalho, ou seja, às vezes não conseguirei atualizar nesses dias, mas, não se preocupem! Caso isso aconteça, domingo é certo que eu estarei aqui, ok? É isso!
> 
> Por hoje é só, meus amores! Até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	9. Não-me-esqueças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii meus amores, como vocês estão nesse dia do namorados? espero que bem, pq eu tô na maior carência kkkkkk e bom, pensando naqueles que estão passando pela mesma situação que eu, resolvi trazer esse capítulo cheio de amor para vocês sentirem o coração derreter que nem manteiga no sol!
> 
> Na verdade, estou trazendo o capítulo hoje, porque vou para sítio hoje à noite ou amanhã de manhã, e não terei tempo de atualizar isso aqui para vocês. Coincidentemente, caiu no dia dos namorados, então apenas aproveitem kkkkkkk
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo sem betagem, pode conter erros!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{23 de novembro de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

\- **C** omo estou? - perguntei à minha mãe, que estava sentada no sofá da sala assistindo a algum programa que não me interessava nem um pouco no momento. Uma mulher deixou a TV de lado e me analisou de cima a baixo, até que ela sorrisse abertamente e eu soubesse que estava ótimo.

\- Está lindo! - elogiou e eu sorri. Uma mulher ficou de joelhos no sofá, apoiando os braços sobre as costas. - Para onde vai? Vai sair com o Jongin? - perguntou animada.

\- Sim - concordei. -, você vai usar até o jardim de não-me-esqueças - falei, sorrindo e sentindo como minhas bochechas ficam quentes com as lembranças que o local me trazia. Estava lá onde eu declarei para Jongin e voltar ao local trazia sensações gostosas ao meu peito.

Oh! O famoso jardim! - exclamou, parecendo lembrar do local em questão. Minha mãe sabia de tudo o que acontecia entre eu e Jongin - na verdade ela sabia tudo sobre mim, era minha amiga e confidente. - e, consequentemente, sabia o significado de que o jardim tinha para nós dois. - Você vai ...? - começou, mas deixou como opções em aberto. Contudo, eu sabia muito bem sobre o que ela insinuava, e por isso sorri.

\- Sim, eu vou! - concordei e senti meu estômago revirar na minha barriga em puro nervosismo.

Minha mãe sorriu, feliz pela minha resposta. Observar uma mulher ficar de pé e vir na minha direção em passos rápidos, logo ajeitando meu cabelo e roupa para seguida deixar um beijo na minha testa, ou o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.

\- boa sorte, meu amor - falou, com as mãos no meu rosto.

\- Obrigado, mãe - responda e em seguida deixe o apartamento, logo indo ao lado e batendo na porta. Robert que me atendeu e deixou que eu entrasse. - Bom dia, senhor Kim - o cumprimentei. -, o Jongin está? - perguntei, me sentando no sofá que me foi indicado.

\- Está sim, quer que eu chame ele? - perguntou e eu concordei. - Já volto! - falou e depois sumiu pelo corredor para em seguida voltar sendo acompanhado por Jongin, que abriu um lindo sorriso ao meu ver.

Chan! - Jongin é enviado à minha frente e logo jogava os braços na volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando. Retribui o gesto de forma tímida por seu padrasto ainda está na sala, apesar dele saber o meu envolvimento com o enteado. - O que faz aqui? - perguntou, se afastando e sentando de lado no sofá, de forma que a frente de frente para mim.

— Vim te chamar para sair — falei e ele pareceu ficar animado.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou e eu ri nasalado por saber que ele se seguraria para não surtar quando eu não contasse para onde o levaria. É só que eu queria fazer surpresa.

— Surpresa! — falei e observei Jongin bufar e revirar os olhos, exatamente o que eu esperava que faria. Ri ainda mais. — Se quiser se arrumar, fique à vontade! Irei te esperar aqui no sofá — falei, dando leves tapinhas no assento do sofá.

— Eu só não te esgano agora porque você é muito fofo — disse, ficando de pé e me deixando na sala com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha por seu padrasto ter escutado.

Vi Jongin sumir pelo corredor e me encostei ao sofá. Poucos minutos depois, ele voltou e então saímos do apartamento. Durante todo o caminho, conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias que aconteceram na escola durante a semana e coisinhas que ainda não sabíamos sobre nós. Era muito agradável sair com Jongin, ficar em sua companhia. E então, algumas ruas antes de chegar ao jardim, eu pedi que ele parasse.

— Ei — chamei, fazendo com que ele me olhasse —, lembra que eu falei que era uma surpresa? — perguntei.

— Lembro — respondeu.

— Então — comecei, tirando um pequeno pedaço de pano do bolso de trás da minha calça. —, vou ter que te vendar — falei, mostrando o pano para o menino, que abriu um sorriso animado.

— Nossa, que menino mais misterioso é esse que eu fui conhecer! — Jongin falou com um sorriso divertido dançando em seu rosto, e eu a acompanhei.

Logo ele virava de costas para mim e eu me aproximei de seu corpo, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que seu cabelo tinha. A vontade de tocar e fazer o carinho que ele tanto gostava era grande, mas eu me contive e apenas vendei seus olhos.

— Prontinho, agora podemos ir — Segurei sua mão e, sem que eu esperasse por aquilo, Jongin entrelaçou nossos dedos, fazendo meu coração acelerar e meu estômago revirar dentro da minha barriga em puro nervosismo. — Apenas confie em mim, juro que não irei deixar você cair, ok? — falei e engoli em seco com as lembranças que a promessa trazia à minha mente. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando esquecer aqueles pensamentos.

— Não se preocupe, confio em você até de olhos fechados — respondeu e eu não consegui conter um suspiro.

Voltei a caminhar com Jongin e por 5 longos minutos aguentei ele me perguntando se estávamos chegando ou se eu poderia dar alguma dica de como era o local.

Jongin era muito bom em manipular as pessoas, mas por conta do tempo de convivência, eu aprendi a não cair mais em seus truques e apenas dava um jeito de desconversar com um tom risonho — e eu tinha certeza que ele revirava os olhos em pura frustração por baixo da venda, o que me fazia rir ainda mais.

— Agora sim, chegamos! — falei.

— Posso tirar a venda? — perguntou de forma ansiosa.

— Pode! — falei após rir baixinho.

Jongin levou as mãos até o nó fraco que dei atrás de sua cabeça e o desfez com certa rapidez, tirando a venda e deixando que seus braços caíssem ao lado de seu corpo. Seus olhos passearam pelo imenso jardim repleto de pequenas e delicadas flores azuis. Seu rosto foi ganhando um semblante mais sério e eu me mantive quieto em meu canto, apenas esperando o momento em que ele lembraria do lugar e da importância dele para nós dois.

**P.O.V Jongin**

_{26 de março de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

_Chanyeol tinha as mãos dadas comigo e corria até algum lugar que eu não fazia ideia de qual seria. Ele ria e eu o acompanhava. Éramos dois adolescentes correndo feito loucos pela calçadas do bairro, felizes e muito apaixonados um pelo outro. Não estávamos nos importando com os olhares das pessoas, a única coisa que importava eram os nossos sorrisos, as batidas aceleradas de nossos corações e as famosas borboletas que voavam por nossas barrigas._

_Há, mais ou menos, dez minutos, Chan havia aparecido na porta do meu apartamento com as bochechas vermelhas, falando muito rápido que queria me levar até um lugar. Eu podia sentir o seu nervosismo há 1km de distância e não imaginei que ele poderia piorar e se tornar ainda mais adorável quando eu brincasse com ele sobre isso._

_— Porque está tão nervoso? Por acaso vai se declarar para mim? — E eu ri, mas parei ao ver o menino ficar ainda mais nervoso, o que o fez gaguejar._

_— C-como? — perguntou e seus olhos arregalaram, fazendo-me reprimir um riso. — Não, — Negou com um aceno de cabeça. — e-eu… eu só quero te levar para conhecer um lugar — falou e então puxou todo o ar com força e o soltou rápido, esfregando as mais em seu jeans._

_Estava sendo adorável assistir aquilo, mas eu não queria que meu melhor amigo barra_ crush _tivesse um infarto bem ali na minha frente, e resolvi não prolongar aquilo._

_— Tudo bem, vamos lá! — falei._

_E agora voltamos ao atual momento, onde estamos correndo até esse lugar logo depois de eu apostar uma pequena corrida com ele a fim de amenizar o nervosismo dele. Eu só não sabia que Chanyeol corria tão rápido, o que fez ele parar por um momento e me deixar ganhar vantagem para em seguida eu pegar em sua mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos. Logo ele voltou a ganhar vantagem, mas dessa vez tínhamos as mãos dadas, os corações batendo forte e as borboletas nos fazendo companhia._

_Até que ele parou em frente à um portão de grade de ferro pintado de preto. O cadeado estava aberto, o que facilitou a nossa entrada. E então eu pude me encantar com a visão que tinha bem na minha frente. Um jardim, não muito grande, de pequenas flores azuis. A minha frente seguia um caminho curvilíneo de pequenas pedras brancas que acabava em um pequeno laguinho redondo com uma fonte no meio, rodeado de pequenos e bem aparados arbustos. E por todo o local flores azuis, árvores e espaços de grama com bancos e locais livres onde poderia ser feito piqueniques. Era simplesmente lindo._

_— Chan, isso aqui é… — Puxei o ar para dentro de meus pulmões, o soltando logo em seguida. — Simplesmente lindo! — falei. Virei na direção dele com um sorriso imenso no rosto. — Porque me trouxe aqui? — perguntei._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto, como costumava fazer. Ele me encarava com um sorriso bobo e bonito no rosto. Seu olhar tinha tanto brilho e me admirava de uma forma que eu jamais vi, e isso fez minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu encarar meus pés, de repente me sentindo tímido demais._

_— Talvez você não estivesse tão errado lá no seu apartamento — falou e eu voltei a olhar para ele, não acreditando muito no que estava falando e procurando em seu rosto algum indício de que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Mas, não havia nada. Chanyeol estava, realmente, prestes a se declarar._

_— Chan — comecei, mas ele me interrompeu colocando seu dedo sobre meus lábios. Apenas obedeci e fiquei quieto, escutando o que ele tinha para falar._

_— Eu preciso falar sobre isso antes que eu perca a coragem e fique guardando isso para mim por mais alguns meses, enquanto tento segurar a vontade de te beijar e dizer o que sinto — falou e eu concordei, sentindo meu coração acelerar e aquele nervosismo voltar com força, deixando minhas mãos suadas e minhas pernas bambas. — Eu queria ter falado isso antes, mas precisava ter certeza de que era recíproco ou eu poderia acabar com a nossa amizade. E, bom… — Deu de ombros. — Eu preferia viver sendo apenas seu amigo do que ficar longe de você — falou e eu sorri, mentalmente concordando com ele, porque eu também preferiria isso. — Mas eu sinto que é recíproco e é por isso que estou aqui, prestes a me declarar para você. Te trouxe nesse jardim de não-me-esqueças, porque queria que esse momento fosse especial e combinasse com o laço que nós temos, com os sentimentos que nutrimos um pelo outro. Delicado, bonito e inesquecível, como essas flores. — O sorriso não saía de meu rosto e eu me sentia o menino mais feliz do mundo por ouvir aquilo. — A verdade é que sou apaixonado por você desde o primeiro dia em que te vi chegar no apartamento ao lado, e esse sentimento só foi crescendo cada vez mais a cada minuto que eu passava ao seu lado e me encantava com seus sorrisos, seus risos e cada pequeno gesto seu. Você é todo apaixonante, Kim Jongin e hoje eu percebo que seria impossível não acabar me apaixonando por você. E eu não quero mais esconder isso. Quero te abraçar, beijar, acarinhar e cuidar da forma que você merece e quando eu sentir vontade. Quero mostrar ao mundo que sou apaixonado pelo menino mais incrível que já conheci na minha vida. Então, por favor, me permita mostrar isso, porque eu não quero mais esconder o sentimento imenso que sinto por você — terminou e eu senti meus olhos marejados._

_Por um momento, eu não tive reação diante de sua declaração e não encontrei as palavras certas para respondê-lo, mas eu precisava e por isso respirei fundo e apenas deixei que meu coração, e todo o sentimento que ele guardava por Chanyeol, me guiar._

_— Eu permito que você mostre e sabe porque? — perguntei e ele negou. — Porque você está certo ao dizer que esse sentimento é recíproco. Porque ele é! E, além disso, ele é imenso, gritante e está louco para ser sentido da forma que merece ser. Eu me sinto vivendo um imenso clichê ao seu lado. Toda vez que chego perto de você meu coração bate forte, acelerado, minhas mãos ficam suadas, minhas pernas bambas e aquelas famosas borboletas começam a voar pela minha barriga. E então eu me contento com pequenos gestos de carinho que não condizem com a imensidão do que eu sinto por você. Sou completamente apaixonado por você, Chanyeol. E também quero te beijar, abraçar, cuidar e acarinhar da forma que você merece e quando eu quiser. — Toquei seu rosto e o menino inclinou o mesmo para o lado, fechando os seus olhos e parecendo apreciar o toque, o que me fez sorrir bobo. — Também quero mostrar ao mundo que sou apaixonado pelo menino mais incrível que já conheci na minha vida — falei e ele abriu os olhos. — Nossos sentimentos são grandes demais para se manter escondidos dentro de nossos corações, então vamos mostrar — falei._

_— Sim, vamos — concordou e ele sorria tão grande quanto eu._

_E então nossos lábios se chocaram em um beijo que estávamos necessitados a tanto tempo. Um beijo delicado e inesquecível como o momento que estávamos vivendo. Como os sentimentos que estávamos sentindo. Como as não-me-esqueças que nos rodeavam naquele momento. Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente como se fossem feitos um para outro. O ósculo era deliciosamente perfeito e durou até que o ar se tornasse escasso e tivéssemos que nos afastar. Nossas testas se encostando e ficamos nos encarando, as respirações aceleradas e sorrisos dançando em nossos rostos. E eu poderia afirmar que nunca me senti tão feliz quanto naquele momento._

_Chanyeol me deu mais um selinho e então se afastou._

_— Tenho algo para nós dois — falou e colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça. E então ele me mostrou dois pingentes de flores. — Tão delicado quanto tudo o que vivemos um com o outro — disse e o sorriso se abriu mais uma vez naquele dia, assim como se abriu pelo resto do dia, que foi marcado pela delicadeza de nossos beijos e de nossos sentimentos._

Sem que eu percebesse, levei minha mão ao meus lábios, sentindo-o formigar. Meu coração batia forte e acelerado em meu peito, minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas estavam bambas e as famosas borboletas voavam por minha barriga, como aconteceu naquele dia. Os sentimentos se fizeram presentes em meu peito duas vezes mais forte e eu me sentia tentado a virar a beijar Chanyeol. E naquele momento eu tive certeza de que estava apaixonado por ele. Sempre estive. Como se a memória tivesse acordando o sentimento que havia adormecido, por um breve momento, em meu peito.

— Porque me trouxe aqui? — perguntei.

Eu estava de costas, olhando as flores, e me virei para olhá-lo. Eu sabia o porquê de ele ter me trago aqui, mas queria ouvir da sua boca. Queria sentir as mesmas emoções que senti quando ouvi sua voz, tão gostosa, se declarando para mim.

— Porque esse jardim é um lugar importante para nós dois, Jongin — falou e se aproximou de mim, ficando a centímetros de distância. — E também porque eu não acho justo lembrar, sozinho, de um dos momentos mais felizes que vivi ao seu lado, quando, na verdade, o meu coração implora para que os sentimentos que sinto por você voltem a serem recíprocos e, então, nós possamos voltar a viver momentos como esse que você acabou de lembrar — disse.

Sorri, sentindo-me satisfeito e sentindo as emoções que esperava sentir com as palavras ditas por Chan. Aproximei minha mão de seu rosto, tocando a pele com delicadeza e admirando a beleza única dele. Desci meus dedos por seu rosto, delineando cada detalhe que tornava o menino ainda mais perfeito, até que eles caminhassem por seus lábios, fazendo meu coração acelerar e implorar por mais um beijo como aquele que trocamos.

— Acho que, mesmo que eu perdesse a minha memória todos os dias da minha vida, no fim, eu acabaria me apaixonando por você, porque, na minha mais sincera opinião, você é a pessoa mais apaixonante que existe nesse mundo — declarei e então observei um sorriso se abrir em seu rosto e seus olhos ganharam um brilho que jamais vi, tornando-o ainda mais belo e digno de admiração.

De fato, Park Chanyeol era apaixonante.

E, da forma que desejei, ele juntou nossos lábios em um beijo. E, incapaz de conter a felicidade que estava sentindo, sorri entre o beijo. Ele pode controlar nossos desejos, trocar muitos outros como aquele resto da tarde, que apresenta ou recebe um sentimento que tinha cara de ser eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, como que tá o coração de manteiga de vocês? O meu tá todo derretido, né!
> 
> Como eu avisei no capítulo anterior, esse ia estar cheio de emoções kkkkkk me digam o que acharam dele nos comentários, porque esse é, de longe, o meu capítulo favorito!
> 
> Por hoje é só, meus amores! Até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	10. 133233

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii benzinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Agora que nosso casalzinho está nesse clima cheio de amor e carinho, preparem seus corações para aguentar o nível de fofura que estarão os próximos capítulos, ok? kkkkkkk
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo betado!

**POV Chanyeol**

_{20 de dezembro de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

**E** u estava quase me atrasando para uma aula. Se você não tiver saído, no máximo, cinco minutos, estragaria todo o plano. Hoje era o último dia de aula antes do recesso para o feriado de Natal e eu não poderia me atrasar. Na verdade, eu preciso chegar antes de Jongin.

O plano era deixar um bilhete no seu armário pedindo para encontrar o meu jardim depois da aula, mas, para deixar tudo ainda mais emocionante, queria deixar o bilhete antes de chegar à escola.

Peguei o pequeno bloco de _post-de-_ rosa na minha mesa de computador e uma caneta no meu estojo. Da forma mais caprichosa e rápida - que não era uma junção muito boa, vamos combinar - eu escrevi ou bilhete:

_"Encontre-me em nosso jardim depois da aula. Tenho uma surpresa para você! ♡"_

Peguei ou bloqueie e saí para uma escola. Tive que correr para chegar ao tempo e, com a respiração acelerada, chegue ao armário dele. Coloque uma combinação que sabia e abra, organizando uma folha de _post-it_ e colando-a na porta. Fechei o armário e fui para uma sala de aula, me enviando na minha cadeira e conferindo se o cabo estava no meu bolso, sorrindo ao ver o objeto.

Agora o que eu era o restava torcer para que o tempo passasse rápido e eu conseguisse controlar a minha ansiedade.

**POV Jongin**

Desci do carro, agradecendo Robert por ter me levado até a escola.

Quando Chanyeol não pôde ir comigo, eu pedi ao homem que me deixou no colégio, e hoje foi um desses dias. Você recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que precisaria sair mais cedo para encontrar informações sobre algum trabalho da escola. Eu apenas disse que tudo bem e pedi que meu padrasto me me levasse.

Entrei no colégio, que estava seguro para o feriado natalino, fui até meu armário, colocando uma combinação e abrindo. De imediato, percebi um _post-it_ rosa colado na porta e apenas pela caligrafia que eu soube da época de Chanyeol, ou que me fez sorrir.

Peguei o _post-it_ e li o seu conteúdo, aumentando ainda mais meu sorriso e logo sentindo meu coração acelerar de pura ansiedade. Fechei meu armário depois de pegar meus cadernos do dia e fui para a aula, tentando controlar a ansiedade para que o fim delas chegasse e eu pudesse encontrar Chan.

E eu nunca fiquei tão feliz com o toque do sinal quanto fiquei hoje.

Arrumei minhas coisas e fui o primeiro a sair da sala, indo até o jardim que não ficava muito longe da escola. O cadeado do portão estava aberto — como sempre — e eu apenas o empurrei, vendo Chanyeol sentado próximo ao laguinho, sobre uma toalha quadriculada e ao lado de uma cesta de palha.

Ele parecia distraído com a fonte de água que ficava no centro do laguinho e eu me aproximei de fininho, sem fazer barulho, a fim de fazer uma surpresa para o menino. Ao me aproximar, me ajoelhei atrás dele, passei meus braços por seu pescoço e deixei um beijo em sua bochecha, recebendo, em troca, um sorriso lindo, o que me fez sorrir também.

— Oi, amor — Chan me cumprimentou e eu senti meu coração ficar quentinho com a forma que fui chamado. Estar apaixonado por ele estava sendo a melhor coisa da minha vida. Era gostoso, carinhoso e cheio de amor.

Engatinhei até estar sobre a toalha e me sentei à sua frente, lhe dando um selinho longo como cumprimento.

— Oi — falei sorridente. — Não te vi na escola hoje! Onde ficou esse tempo todo? — exclamei. 

— Eu não assisti todas as aulas. Depois do intervalo, fui até em casa preparar as comidas e vim arrumar essa surpresinha para você — explicou e eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. — Aliás, agradeça a minha mãe por ter me ajudado, senão você comeria comidas queimadas e malfeitas! — falou e eu ri, mas logo dei de ombros e passei a observar a surpresa.

A toalha estava muito bem arrumada com alguns pratos, copos e talheres, uma garrafa de suco, alguns potes com lanches, doces, salgados e um pequeno vasinho com não-me-esqueças. Em um canto estava a cesta de piquenique já vazia. Estava tudo lindo demais!

— Me sinto lisonjeado! — falei e me aproximei dele mais uma vez, deixando, dessa vez, um beijo de verdade, o qual foi retribuído. Voltei ao meu lugar e sorri para ele. — Está tudo lindo, Chan! — elogiei e suas bochechas vermelhas eram a melhor coisa do meu dia. — Mas eu estou com fome. — exclamei e ele riu.

— Eu também, então vamos comer! — falou e então começamos a comer.

Estava tudo muito gostoso e eu teria que lembrar de agradecer a Young-Mi e elogiar seus ótimos dotes culinários depois. O meu dia estava sendo incrível e Chan se mostrava cada vez mais apaixonante. Em certo momento, deitamos sobre a toalha e ficamos um do lado do outro apenas curtindo a nossa presença. Ficar assim com ele era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo e enchia meu peito de uma felicidade que eu nunca senti.

— Nini — chamou após muito tempo em silêncio. Virei meu rosto em sua direção e ele me olhava. —, não foi apenas para curtir esse piquenique que eu te chamei aqui — falou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Não? — questionei e ele negou. — Então, porque foi? — perguntei.

Chanyeol se sentou e eu fiz o mesmo, me virando até ficar de frente para ele. Ele mexeu na cesta de piquenique e tirou ali de dentro um saquinho preto de veludo. Estendeu-o para mim e mesmo não entendendo bem o que ele queria com aquilo, aceitei o pacotinho e o abri, vendo ali dentro um cordão com um anel como pingente.

— O que isso significa? — perguntei e voltei a olhar para o menino.

— Pegue, olhe e lembre — falou de forma simplista e eu fiz o que ele pediu.

Tirei o cordão de dentro do saquinho e deixei que o anel escorregasse pela corrente até que caísse na palma da minha mão. O peguei e olhei mais de perto, percebendo que dentro estava gravado os números: 133233. E lê-los dentro daquele anel foi como um estalo em minha mente, me fazendo, de fato, lembrar, como Chanyeol falou.

_{20 de abril de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

_Já era noite e eu estava deitado em minha cama. O livro Magnus Chase e os Deuses de Asgard: A Espada do Verão, de Rick Riordan, estava aberto em minhas mãos. Eu o lia pela terceira vez e, como sempre, não me enjoava de nenhuma história do Rick._

_Porém, minha leitura foi interrompida por batidas em minha janela, fazendo-me olhar para lá. Ela está fechada por conta da baixa temperatura naquele dia e eu logo fiquei preocupado ao ver Chanyeol do outro lado. Ele acenava para mim e pedia que eu a abrisse para que ele entrasse. Rapidamente fiquei de pé e fiz isso, preocupado com o fato de que ele poderia pegar um resfriado._

_— Chan, ficou louco de aparecer aqui nesse frio? Você pode ficar resfriado! — falei em um tom nervoso e ele apenas riu bobo, o que me deixou ainda mais irritado. — Porque está rindo? Estou falando sério. Anda, entra logo! — Puxei Chanyeol para dentro e fechei a janela, impedindo que o frio continuasse a entrar no quarto._

_— Desculpa, mas é que eu tive um súbito momento de coragem e precisava aproveitar, ou não conseguia mais — explicou e eu olhei confuso para ele._

_— Não conseguiria fazer o que?_

_— Isso! — Chanyeol abriu sua mão e me mostrou um cordão com uma aliança como pingente. — Kim Jongin, você aceita namorar comigo? — pediu e eu abri um sorriso, por um momento, ficando sem ação diante daquilo._

_Já fazia, mais ou menos, um mês que Chanyeol havia se declarado para mim e vice-versa. Estávamos vivendo uma relação incrível, cheia de amor, confiança, amizade e uma cumplicidade gigantesca. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida, mas conhecendo Chanyeol como eu conhecia, não imaginaria que ele tomaria a iniciativa de me pedir em namoro. Para ser sincero, eu achava que nenhum dos dois pediria e que as coisas iriam acontecer de forma natural até que, enfim, percebêssemos que estávamos em um relacionamento sério._

_Porém, mais uma vez, Chan me deixava surpreso e eu me via ainda mais encantado e apaixonado por ele._

_— É claro que eu aceito! — respondi com um sorriso imenso no rosto._

_Me joguei em seus braços, rodeando seu pescoço com os meus e sentindo o menino retribuir sem hesitação. Tirei meu rosto de seu pescoço e selei nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado como todos os que trocamos. E então me afastei dele e antes de colocar o cordão em meu pescoço, Chan me mostrou os pequenos detalhes que fazia da aliança, única._

_— Olha por dentro dela — pediu e eu o fiz, vendo os números 133233 gravados ali._

_— Chan... — chamei com a minha voz embargada e os olhos marejados ao ver aqueles números ganhar um significado novo para mim e para ele._

_Eles não eram mais apenas uma senha de um armário do livro do meu autor favorito. Agora eram, também, um símbolo do meu romance com Chanyeol. Algo que me fazia extremamente bem._

_— Quando nos conhecemos, você me emprestou um dos seus livros favoritos e disse para que eu te procurasse somente depois de descobrir o significado desses números. Eu o fiz, mas, não satisfeito, quis dar um significado novo para eles. E aqui está. Agora significam nós dois e toda a beleza e sentimentos bons que criamos estando juntos — declarou, me olhando de uma forma linda, e dessa vez eu me deixei chorar, mas mantive o sorriso no rosto, incapaz de esconder o tamanho da felicidade que estava sentindo._

_— Quando foi que você aprendeu a me deixar sem palavras, em? — falei e ele riu._

_— Não precisa falar nada, só vem aqui e me deixa colocar esse cordão em você — falou. Olhei o colar e sorri. — Agora o que acha de comemorarmos isso?_

_— Acho ótimo! — falei e passei meus braços por seu pescoço, abrindo um sorriso sapeca. — E eu tenho uma ideia de como podemos fazer isso — sussurrei e ele sorriu._

_— Ah, é? — perguntou e eu concordei, logo beijando seus lábios e fazendo isso pelo resto da noite, até que ficasse tarde demais e Chanyeol voltasse ao seu quarto pela janela, me deixando naquele quarto na companhia do meu coração acelerado e lotado de felicidade._

E como naquele dia, eu me vi sem palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo diante de uma lembrança tão emocionante e lotada de sentimentos bons como aquela. Mais uma vez, Chanyeol me causava essa reação e eu acreditava que não me acostumaria jamais com isso. Olhei para a aliança em minha mão e senti meus olhos se encheram de água.

Até que Chanyeol tocou meu queixo com seus dedos e ergueu meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ele e seu sorriso lindo.

— Ei, não chora, meu amor — falou, limpando os rastros que as lágrimas deixavam em meu rosto. Eu ainda não sabia o que falar e deixei que ele continuasse com esse papel. Até que eu me acalmei e ele sorriu, mantendo a troca de olhar carinhosa. — Kim Jongin, você aceita namorar comigo, mais uma vez? — perguntou risonho.

\- É claro que sim! - respondi no mesmo tom. - E saiba que eu diria sim todas as vezes que você me pedisse em namoro - fale e, por fim, abra um sorriso que mostre o quanto eu estava feliz.

Antes de qualquer outra coisa, Chan colocou uma aliança de volta ao cabo e voltou ao seu lugar de direito: meu pescoço. Bem próximo do meu coração. Lugar onde ele jamais sairia. E foi aos beijos que finalizamos aquele pedido. Beijos lotados dos mesmos sentimentos que se abrem em nossos corações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Finalmente tivemos o nosso tão esperado pedido de namoro, agora podemos chamar eles de NAMORADINHOS <333333 Tomara que eu exploda de amor com esses dois kkkkkkk
> 
> Me digam o que acharam, a opinião de vocês é super importante para mim, mesmo!
> 
> Por hoje é só, meus amores. Dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	11. Flor de Lapela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi benzinhos, cheguei com mais um capítulo cheio de amor para vocês se derretem todinhos! Só tenho a dizer que essa é uma memória muito especial tanto pro Jongin, quanto pro Yeol. Apenas isso!
> 
> E também que estamos chegando na reta final da fanfic, teremos apenas mais 3 capítulo, sendo um extra. Então está na hora de começar a dar tchauzinho para o nosso casalzinho :((
> 
> Agora, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**POV Chanyeol**

_01 de fevereiro de 2020, Seul, Coreia do Sul_

\- **M** ãe! - chamei assim que entrei no apartamento, não obtendo resposta. - Mãe! - chamei mais uma vez e novamente não tive resposta. Com isso, comecei a procurar por ela e encontrei na cozinha preparando o almoço. Parecia não ter escutado por conta do liquidificador. Me aproximei e a cutuquei. A mulher desligou o aparelho e me monitorou.

\- Já chegou? Pensei que ia ficar mais tempo na casa do Baek - falou.

\- Resolvi vir almoçar em casa - respondi e comecei a espiar o que ela fazia. - O que vai ser? - perguntei.

\- Bulgogi e kimchi - respondeu e me mostrou. Gostou? - perguntou e eu concordei com um sorriso no rosto e a barriga roncando de fome. - Já, já está pronto. Vá tomar banho!

Fiz o que uma mulher falou e voltei para a cozinha 20 minutos depois para usar a mesa. Depois de tudo pronto, me sinto e começamos a almoçar. Era sempre agradável fazer as refeições ao lado dela, sempre mantinha um papo muito confortável, mas hoje eu estava um tanto ansioso e nervoso, ou que não me permite ficar tão concentrado no que estava sendo falado e que pareceu ter percebido isso.

\- O que está acontecendo com você hoje? - Uma mulher em grande parte das esferas sobre uma mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nela e me olhando.

\- Preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa, mãe - pedi e ela suspirou.

\- Era isso que estava te deixando nervoso? - perguntou e parecia indignada. - Você sabe o que não precisa, né? Estou sempre desabilitado para ajudar.

\- Eu sei - comecei. -, não é por isso que estou nessa forma, mas por algo com que preciso da sua ajuda - expliquei e senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes ao lembrar da época. E eu acreditava que ficaria assim sempre que lembrasse disso.

\- E o que é? - perguntou.

\- É sobre uma memória bastante… - comecei, mas senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes mais uma vez e aparecer a timidez. - íntima. - Suspirei e tentei controlar minha vergonha que eu estava tentando cavar um buraco no chão e deu uma avestruz.

\- Ok, não precisa entrar em detalhes - comentar e eu agradeci com um sorriso pequeno. - O que temos que fazer?

— Temos que preparar um baile de escola — respondi e por um momento achei que minha mãe falaria que sou louco, mas essa ideia sumiu da minha mente quando um pequeno sorriso se abriu no canto de seus lábios, o que provava que ela havia topado e o melhor: havia amado a ideia.

Após o almoço, saímos para comprar alguns enfeites que pudesse deixar o terraço do prédio um pouco mais com cara de baile. E assim que voltamos, começamos a arrumar tudo e, por mais que eu achasse que aquilo não podia, de fato, ficar bom, ele ficou. Estava lindo e do jeito que Jongin merecia.

Havia faixas de tecido de várias cores estendidas no teto, cruzando-se e dando um aspecto legal ao local. Luzes pendiam por entre as faixas, iluminando todo o local. Um _buffet_ para dois e bebidas estavam expostos em um canto do terraço, sobre a mesa da cozinha que trouxemos aqui para cima. Meu Ipod também estava ali e uma _playlist_ — com músicas escolhidas à dedo por mim — já estava conectada. Uma área com almofadas foi montada por minha mãe, e eu achava que as intenções da mulher eram outras ao fazer isso, por mais que eu garantisse que — muito provavelmente — não aconteceria nada.

— Ficou perfeito, mãe. — Olhei para a mulher e sorri. — Obrigado, mesmo!

— Só, por favor, use camisinha! — Comentou e eu quase revirei meus olhos se não estivesse queimando em vergonha até meu último fio de cabelo.

— Mãe, já disse que não vai acontecer nada! — exclamei e ela pareceu não ficar muito convencida disso. Suspirei fundo e me aproximei de mais velha. — Eu só acho que o Jongin não pode ficar sem saber disso. Foi um momento muito importante para nós dois, e principalmente para ele. Não posso esconder! Eu seria muito babaca se fizesse isso.

— Estou orgulhosa de sua atitude, Chanyeol — falou e eu sorri. — Boa sorte! — Minha mãe deixou um beijo em minha testa e me deixou sozinho no terraço, onde eu fiquei alguns bons minutos buscando coragem para bater na porta do apartamento de Jongin e chamá-lo para ir ao baile comigo. Era como se estivesse vivendo aquele dia mais uma vez.

Desci e bati em seu apartamento, sendo atendido pelo próprio.

— Oi amor — Jongin me cumprimentou com um selinho e eu sorri. Ele me puxou para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si. — Como você está? — perguntou e se sentou no sofá.

— Estou bem — respondi e me sentei ao seu lado.

Jongin estreitou seus olhos e eu sabia que havia percebido que eu estava nervoso. Até porque não tinha como eu esconder absolutamente nada dele.

— Você está puro nervosismo, Chan — falou e se aproximou ainda mais de mim. — O que foi, em?

— Ahn… — comecei, limpando minha garganta antes de continuar. — Você quer ir ao baile comigo? — perguntei e ele franziu o cenho em confusão, para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso divertido. Ele deveria estar me achando um completo louco.

— Baile? — perguntou e eu concordei. — Amor, estamos em fevereiro. Não tem nenhum baile acontecendo! — falou.

— Só diga se aceita ou não — pedi e, mesmo que não estivesse entendendo nada, ele respondeu:

— É claro que eu aceito!

Abri um sorriso imenso com a sua resposta e quase me ajoelhei para agradecer.

— Então se arrume como se fosse a um baile de verdade e me encontre no terraço às 21 horas, ok? — pedi e ele só concordou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Não fiquei para ouvir suas perguntas e depois de lhe dar um beijo, saí de volta para casa. Eu precisava me arrumar para um baile.

**P.O.V Jongin**

Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez, e, mesmo que eu gostasse do resultado, estava me sentindo inseguro. Eu usava um terno preto impecavelmente engomado. O tecido da blusa social de baixo era fino e branco. A gravata vermelha combinava com meu tom de pele. Nos pés, eu usava um sapato social que brilhava à luz do quarto. O cabelo estava arrumado em um topete.

— Como estou? — perguntei à minha mãe, virando de frente para ela. A mulher sabia do convite de Chanyeol, e por mais que ela tivesse ficado mais confusa do que eu com o convite, topou me ajudar a me arrumar.

— Mais perfeito do que já é. Tenho certeza que o Chanyeol vai cair de amores por você! — elogiou e eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes. — Agora é melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar — falou e eu conferi as horas em meu relógio, constatando que tinha apenas 3 minutos para chegar ao terraço.

— Ok, me deseja sorte! — falei e saí do quarto, correndo até o terraço o mais rápido que podia. Chegando lá, não pude esconder a surpresa.

O terraço estava lindo, por mais que estivesse simples. Mas apesar do charme que as luzes e as faixas davam, Chan se destacava. Ele vestia um terno que caía perfeitamente bem nele e o cabelo estava bem arrumado com gel. Não pude evitar que meu coração não disparasse com a cena e um sorriso se abrisse em meu rosto.

Me aproximei e fui cumprimentado com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. As mãos dele agarravam minha cintura com certa delicadeza, e passeavam pela extensão de minha cintura e costas, arrepiando-me e me fazendo soltar suspiros de satisfação. Os lábios dele estavam mais deliciosos e viciantes do que nunca. Eu não queria acabar nunca com aquele beijo.

— Nossa! — falei, puxando o ar com certa força, buscando recuperá-lo. — O que está acontecendo com você hoje, amor? — perguntei e ele riu, abaixando a cabeça. — Não que eu não esteja gostando, sabe? Eu estou amando, mas…

— É tudo muito estranho? — falou.

— Sim, é um pouco, e eu não tive chance de esclarecer as coisas porque você saiu correndo do meu apartamento mais cedo. Porém, agora eu posso. Então, porque isso tudo, assim, do nada? — perguntei.

— É apenas um baile — respondeu e voltou a me olhar. Eu podia reconhecer um tipo de brilho diferentes em seus olhos. — E você esqueceu algo, sabe?

— O que? — perguntei.

Chanyeol se aproximou da mesa e pegou uma caixinha transparente, voltando para perto de mim. Observei ele tirar uma flor de lapela vermelha da caixinha e o colocar no bolso do meu terno. E foi nesse momento que eu soube que aquilo não era apenas um baile. Era uma memória perdida.

_{01 de junho de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul}_

_Eu estava muito nervoso!_

_Hoje era o dia do baile que a escola decidiu fazer e eu estava muito nervoso!_

_Era o meu primeiro baile no colégio — e o primeiro que eu ia com alguém sem ser uma das minhas amigas_ — e _eu me sentia muito pressionado a estar perfeito. Chanyeol iria comigo e eu ainda sentia vontade de sorrir toda vez que lembrava do dia em que ele me chamou para ir com ele. Mesmo eu sendo seu namorado e, que, obviamente iria com ele — mesmo se não me pedisse —_ , _ele veio, todo envergonhado e tímido, e fez a pergunta._

_Adorável, como tudo que ele faz._

_E depois de andar por quase todo o bairro em busca de um terno novo junto de minha mãe, voltamos para casa e a mulher começou a me arrumar para o baile. Eu estava ansioso e já havia recebido inúmeras broncas dela por não ficar quieto enquanto ela arrumava meu cabelo. É só que eu não conseguia ficar parado de jeito nenhum!_

_E então eu fiquei pronto._

_Cabelos perfeitamente arrumado, terno engomado e sapato brilhando. Além, é claro, de uma flor de lapela vermelha no bolso do terno, destacando-se._

_— Eu estou… — comecei, olhando no espelho, mas fui interrompido por Robert, que apareceu na porta de meu quarto sem que eu percebesse. Estava encostado no batente e parecia estar ali há um tempo._

_— Completamente deslumbrante — elogiou e eu sorri para o homem. — Chanyeol é um menino de sorte. Está indo ao baile com o cara mais lindo da escola — continuou e eu sentia meu peito se encher de felicidade. Era boa a forma como Robert me aceitava do jeito que sou, sem preconceitos e natural._

_— Robert! — exclamei e ele riu. — Que horas são? — questionei à minha mãe, que conferiu em seu celular._

_— 10 para as 9. Chanyeol já deve estar chegando! — falou e não deu nem um minuto e a campainha do apartamento soava por todo o cômodo. De repente, me vi ainda mais nervoso. — Robert, atenda o Chanyeol e diga que Jongin já está indo, ok?_

_Minha mãe viu os últimos detalhes, Robert saiu para atender Chan e eu tentava controlar o meu nervosismo. Quando a mulher se deu por satisfeita, eu fui encontrar com meu namorado na sala. E eu pensava que ele não podia ficar ainda mais lindo que já era. Mas, definitivamente, hoje era o dia que ele estava me provando que isso era capaz. Chan estava encantadoramente lindo e eu não consegui segurar o sorriso bobo e apaixonado._

_— Oi amor — me cumprimentou e me deu um selinho. —, você está lindo — elogiou e eu compartilhei um sorriso com ele._

_— Você também está — falei._

_— Casal, vamos tirar uma foto? — Minha mãe pediu e nós dois concordamos._

_Posamos para a foto umas cinco vezes até que Robert disse que deveríamos ir. Minha mãe, muito à contragosto, largou a câmera e nos deixou ir. Young-Mi nos levaria até o baile e logo ela estacionava em frente ao colégio. Estava tudo agitado, muitos carros chegavam e deixavam os alunos ali. Outros caminhavam pelo perímetro, entrando e saindo do local onde acontecia o baile. A música estava alta e dava para ouvir até do lado de fora. Todo o lugar estava enfeitado e iluminado. Estava tudo muito lindo e eu me sentia animado._

_Eu e Chan nos despedimos de Young-Mi e entramos na escola. De início, nos juntamos à Baek e Sehun, mas depois escapamos e ficamos só nós dois curtindo o baile. Em algum momento decidimos ter um pouco mais de privacidade e fomos para a casa de Chanyeol. Young-Mi não estava, pois havia saído com umas amigas, e a casa era toda nossa. No calor do momento, acabou que deixamos rolar coisas a mais e foi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida._

_Não havia aqueles clichês de velas, rosas ou música calma. Éramos apenas eu, Chanyeol e todo o sentimento que sentíamos um pelo outro. A delicadeza se fez presente e o prazer não demorou a chegar. Chanyeol havia sido incrível e eu não poderia ter tido uma primeira vez melhor ou com alguém diferente. Eu o amava e tive certeza disso naquele momento. Suas mãos conheciam meu corpo e o tocava de uma forma apaixonante. Nossos beijos, olhares, suspiros e sons tornava aquilo único. Estava tudo perfeito._

_E ficou tudo ainda melhor quando, eu deitado em seu peito, carregando um sorriso que não sairia de meu rosto nem tão cedo, ouvi Chanyeol proferir as três palavras que fizeram meu coração acelerar e eu ter certeza absoluta que tudo estava certo. Que nenhum escolha minha havia sido errada._

_— Eu amo você._

_As palavras saíram em um sussurro como se ele quisesse que apenas eu escutasse. Como se ele segredasse seus sentimentos apenas para mim. E eu me sentia tão importante naquele momento._

_Ergui meu olhar e me aproximei de seu rosto. Um sorriso no rosto e o coração batendo forte no peito._

_— Eu também amo você — declarei e finalizei aquela noite com o beijo mais cheio de sentimentos que dei em toda a minha vida._

_Tudo estava perfeito naquela noite, inclusive Kim Jongin e Park Chanyeol._

As bochechas vermelhas deixavam claro que eu havia lembrado de tudo. E o coração acelerado também deixava claro que eu estava sentindo tudo aquilo de novo. Eu não conseguia formular uma frase completa e com sentido, e apenas me deixei levar pelas sensações que estava sentindo. Era óbvio que saber que tive a minha primeira vez com uma pessoa que eu amava estava sendo a melhor notícia desde que saí do coma, mas, não era como se eu pudesse evitar ficar tímido.

Chanyeol, na intenção de amenizar um pouco a situação, caminhou até a mesa e ligou o seu IPod. Uma música lenta começou a soar pelo terraço e ele me puxou para uma dança, não antes de deixar um beijo carinhoso em minha testa, o que me fez sorrir bobo. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e deixei que ele me guiasse naquela dança.

— Apenas um baile, hm? — falei e ele riu baixinho em meu ouvido.

— Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção com isso, de verdade — começou e eu sabia que ele estava envergonhado como eu, mas talvez estivesse com coragem por não estar olhando em meus olhos. —, eu só achava que você precisava saber da existência de uma das melhores noites da minha vida e, também, de um momento muito marcante para você.

Fiquei em silêncio, absorvendo tudo o que acontecia. E então eu sorri e me afastei, olhando dentro dos olhos de Chanyeol.

— A melhor noite das nossas vidas — falei e vi um sorriso se abrir em meios as bochechas coradas do meu namorado. Puxei seu rosto para um beijo e ele foi como aquele que trocamos. Cheio de amor.

Naquela noite não aconteceu nada além de beijos, mas meu coração se aqueceu apenas por lembrar a memória. E foi assim que eu tive certeza de que tudo estava perfeito mais uma vez e que eu amava Chanyeol ainda mais que amei naquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Eu disse que estava puro amor, e digo mais: o capítulo extra de MPKJ está estritamente relacionado a essa memória aí, em, então... apenas aguardem! kkkkkk
> 
> Me digam o que acharam nos comentários, porque isso é MUITO importante para mim, ok? Além de ajudar muito no crescimento da fanfic ;)
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	12. A Última Memória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus amores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem! 
> 
> Bom... cheguei com o capítulo que o Yeol vai revelar ao Nini sobre o acidente. Como será que ele vai reagir ao lembrar disso?? Vamos lá!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

_ {25 de abril de 2020, Seul, Coreia do Sul} _

**P** or mais que a gente tente empurrar as responsabilidades com a barriga, uma hora ela bate na nossa porta e a gente tem que deixar ela entrar. Nós não podemos fugir dela para o resto de nossa vida. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo comigo.

Ainda faltava uma memória na lista e eu olhava para ela todos os dias, buscando no fundo da minha alma toda a coragem que eu precisava para fazer aquilo. Mas parecia que ela havia decidido fugir de dentro de mim dada as circunstâncias que rondavam aquela memória em especial, me deixando inseguro e com muito medo do que poderia acontecer.

Mas eu não podia mais deixar aquela memória perdida em algum canto esquecido da mente de Jongin. Assim como todas as outras, ele merecia saber dessa também, considerando que foi nesse momento que ele sofreu o acidente que o deixou em coma por 2 longos meses.

Só que parecia mais difícil do que eu achava que seria e por isso eu estava a 2 meses empurrando aquela responsabilidade até quando eu pudesse. Mas meu tempo estava se esgotando e uma hora eu teria que falar. Uma hora eu teria que ser capaz de controlar toda a minha insegurança e medo, e dizer a verdade para ele. Fazê-lo lembrar.

— Chega! — Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto falando alto, o que me fez assustar e sair de meus pensamentos tão torturantes. A mulher puxou a cadeira do meu PC e colocou em frente a minha cama, sentando nela logo em seguida. — Eu não aguento mais te ver pelos cantos desse jeito. Você não come direito, não conversa e eu tenho recebido muitas reclamações da escola por conta da sua falta de atenção nas aulas, Chanyeol — falou e eu não ousei olhar para ela. Eu não queria decepcionar minha mãe daquela forma, mas esse assunto estava me perturbando e eu não estava sabendo lidar com essa pressão que eu mesmo estava colocando em mim. — Ei, — Puxou meu rosto para olhá-la. — eu estou preocupada, Chanyeol. O que está havendo com você? — perguntou, por fim, e meus olhos começavam a marejar.

— Me desculpe por te decepcionar dessa forma, mãe — falei e senti a primeira lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

Minha mãe ficou de pé e sentou à minha frente na cama, me puxando para um abraço que eu não sabia que precisava tanto. E sem que eu de fato quisesse impedir, deixei que o choro aliviasse a tempestade que acontecia dentro de mim. E eu não lembrava a última vez que chorei daquela forma.

— Ei, bichinho, — Minha mãe acariciava meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto para que pudesse me olhar. Suas mãos limparam o rastro que as lágrimas deixaram ali e seus olhos estavam cobertos de preocupação. — o que foi, em? Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre tudo, principalmente sobre assuntos que te fazem chorar dessa forma.

— Eu sei, mãe, é só que… — comecei e encarei minhas mãos. — Eu queria tentar lidar com o que está acontecendo comigo sem ter que demonstrar fraqueza e medo.

— Você pode ser o ser humano mais forte que o mundo já viu, Chanyeol, mas todos têm fraquezas e medos. Não somos como os heróis de quadrinhos. Somos frágeis e não tem nada demais nisso. Ser frágil não te faz menos forte. Te faz mais humano e isso é lindo — falou e eu olhei para ela. A mulher sorria. — Aliás, até mesmo os heróis precisavam de ajuda às vezes, certo?

E então eu sorri.

— Agora quer me dizer o que está te deixando tão mal? — perguntou e eu suspirei.

Sem falar nada, peguei o papel com a lista e entreguei na mão dela. Quase todas as memórias estavam riscadas, indicando que já haviam sido lembradas, com exceção da última. O olhar de minha mãe caiu sobre ela e logo voltou para mim, e eu sabia que, mesmo que eu não tivesse proferido uma palavra sequer, ela já havia entendido tudo.

— Sei que essa lembrança nos traz sensações que não queremos sentir e que não conseguimos evitar de sentir. E agora eu sei o porquê você está dessa forma, mas você tem que pôr na cabeça que isso tudo já passou. É passado, Chanyeol. Você não é o vilão dessa história, Jongin acordou do coma e tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Você não precisa ficar inseguro ou com medo de contar isso para ele, até porque ele merece saber. É uma memória dele e não cabe a você decidir se tem que ser lembrada ou se vai ficar esquecida para sempre, deixando no seu lugar um buraco vazio e que só vai causar dúvidas para o Jongin. Dúvidas sem respostas! — falou e eu sabia que minha mãe tinha razão.

— Eu sei, mas… — comecei, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

— Não tem essa de "mas", Chanyeol. Uma hora ele vai ter que descobrir e será muito melhor se for por você — disse e eu suspirei. — E lembre-se: foi um acidente! Você não tem culpa de nada.

Não tinha mais como fugir e eu não queria mais fugir. Estava cansando de ficar imaginando inúmeras possibilidades incertas sobre a reação de Jongin. E esconder isso dele seria a pior traição que eu poderia fazer com ele. Eu sabia que se o fizesse, Jongin não iria querer olhar na minha cara nunca mais na sua vida. E eu não seria capaz de viver com isso e saber que a culpa era toda minha. Sabendo que eu poderia ter feito diferente.

— Você está certa, mãe — falei e vi um sorriso cheio de orgulho se abrir no rosto dela. Suspirei mais uma vez e me agarrei na pouca coragem que consegui depois dessa conversa. — Pode chamá-lo para mim?

— Tudo bem, só não foge pela janela senão eu vou te colocar de castigo pelo resto da sua vida, entendeu? — falou em um tom falso de ameaça e eu consegui rir um pouco em meio a toda essa tensão.

— Não vou fugir, ok? — garanti.

E então a mulher ficou de pé e saiu do meu quarto. E eu apenas fiquei torcendo para que a reação de Jongin fosse boa o suficiente para que eu parasse de me culpar e ainda pudesse tê-lo comigo, mesmo que eu soubesse que a culpa de tudo isso era exclusivamente minha e nada mudaria isso. Nem mesmo as palavras de minha mãe.

**P.O.V Jongin**

— Mi! — cumprimentei e ela sorriu, mas parecia um tanto nervosa e logo seu sorriso se desfez. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei em preocupação.

— Não, não aconteceu nada! — falou e eu me senti mais leve, porém, isso não durou muito tempo. — O Chanyeol quer conversar com você.

De repente, meu coração acelerou e um frio diferente passou por minha espinha. Se a Mi tinha vindo me chamar, é porque o assunto era sério. Em alguns segundos, tentei adivinhar a pauta dessa conversa, mas isso só me deixou ainda mais nervoso, então deixei isso de lado e avisei Robert que iria no Chan. Junto da Mi, voltei para seu apartamento e fui até o quarto de Chan, encontrando ele sentado em sua cama. Em silêncio, fui até ele e me sentei a sua frente.

Chanyeol estava sério e tinha o rosto todo vermelho, os olhos inchados e molhados. Ele havia chorado e isso fazia o meu coração ficar do tamanho de uma ervilha. Era péssimo vê-lo daquela forma e a minha vontade era de correr e abraçá-lo o mais forte possível.

— Ei — chamei, tocando seu queixo e fazendo ele me olhar. —, o que foi?

Eu estava claramente preocupado com o que fosse que deixou Chanyeol daquele jeito e parecia que o menino havia percebido isso, já que seus olhos voltaram a encarar as mãos que repousava sobre seu colo.

— Chanyeol! — chamei novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais nervoso.

— Antes de te contar e te ajudar a lembrar da última memória perdida, eu quero te pedir desculpa e dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo o que te aconteceu. Eu sei que a culpa foi minha e que eu poderia ter me esforçado mais e evitado, mas eu não consegui e por todos esses meses eu venho tentando lidar com a culpa. Mas, eu também não consegui lidar com ela e agora eu tenho que encará-la de frente. Não cabe a mim te esconder isso, é algo que te pertence e eu não posso esconder essa memória como se ela fosse minha, porque ela não é. É um direito seu, mesmo que me cause consequências que eu não desejaria ter que lidar, e eu prometo que irei compreender qualquer atitude ou decisão que você tomar depois de lembrar disso, porque eu te amo, ok? — falou.

Eu não estava entendendo nada e ficava cada vez mais nervoso com o rumo daquele assunto. Porque a culpa era dele? Do que ele estava falando? Era tudo tão confuso!

— Do que você está falando, Chanyeol? Que papo estranho é esse? — perguntei e ele ficou em silêncio, parecendo buscar coragem dentro de si. — Chan, você está me deixando ainda mais nervoso — falei, puxando o rosto dele para que me olhasse, coisa que ele quase não fez desde que entrei no quarto. — Para de enrolar e vai logo ao ponto, por favor! — pedi.

— Você ter se acidentado foi culpa minha — falou. — Estávamos no terraço, brincando de lutinha. E estávamos tão distraídos e entretidos com a brincadeira que não percebemos quando você chegou perto demais da beirada do terraço. E em um passo de ataque meu, você desequilibrou e caiu. Eu corri e tentei segurar sua mão, mas não consegui impedir. E assisti você bater com força a cabeça nas escadas de ferro e desmaiar. A culpa foi mim, Jongin!

Chanyeol chorava de soluçar e a minha cabeça doía com os  _ flashs _ que passavam pela minha cabeça daquele dia. Tudo agora fazia sentido e, mesmo que eu quisesse sentir raiva por terem me escondido algo como isso, eu não conseguia porque sabia que todos haviam feito para me proteger e me poupar. E por mais que Chan teimasse que a culpa era sua, eu não conseguia achar sentido nisso, porque não era e nunca seria.

— Me perdoa por ter feito você passar por isso, por ter tirado memórias preciosas de você, por ter tirado um pedaço de tempo da sua vida. Me perdoa, Jongin! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar isso, eu mudaria sem pensar duas vezes. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse! Era só uma brincadeira… — Chan implorou entre soluços e lágrimas e eu balancei minha cabeça em negativa.

— Para, para, para! — pedi de forma nervosa, segurando seu rosto. — Para de se culpar por algo que não foi sua culpa, Chan!

— É claro que foi! — disse e eu neguei.

— Não, não foi. — Me aproximei mais dele e acariciei seu rosto, admirando cada pequeno detalhe que fazia meu coração bater forte. E então eu sorri. — Você não consegue perceber que foi um acidente, Chanyeol? Os dois aceitaram entrar naquela brincadeira. E foi somente isso. Uma brincadeira mal calculada que deu errado. É claro que as consequências foram horríveis, mas passou. Você conseguiu torná-las menos pior. Consegui revertê-las. E eu estou aqui, bem e vivo, não estou? Eu lembro de tudo. E toda essa situação só serviu para provar que o nosso amor é capaz de ultrapassar tudo, até mesmo a perda da minha memória. Então, por favor, pare de se culpar por isso, porque isso não foi sua culpa, ok? — falei e Chan ficou me olhando, mas logo sorriu.

— Você não tem noção do medo que eu senti de te perder. — Ele tocou minha mão, que ainda estava em seu rosto, e a beijou. Sorri com o carinho e me aproximei ainda mais dele, selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e longo. — Eu amo você!

— Você nunca vai me perder, porque eu te amo para sempre, Park Chanyeol — falei.

Ele sorriu antes de me beijar mais uma vez, deixando claro que tudo estava bem e que não havia motivo para que a insegurança e o medo se fizessem presentes entre nos dois, porque, de fato, Park Chanyeol e Kim Jongin são para sempre, assim como o nosso amor, mesmo se eu perdesse minha memória todos os dias. Sempre seríamos para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia separar esses dois??? JAMAIS!
> 
> Fiquei boiolinha demais escrevendo esse capítulo e espero que vocês tenham boiolado junto comigo, porque eu não tenho estruturas para esses dois. NÃO MESMO! KKKKK
> 
> Bom... estamos indo para a reta final, gente. Agora faltam apenas mais dois capítulos e eu finalizarei essa Chankai que venho pra encher a vida de todo mundo de amor e carinho. Mas, não se preocupem, já tenho uma Xiuchen para começar assim que terminar essa, ok? Apenas aguardem!
> 
> Por hoje foi isso, espero que tenham gostado. Não esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês, que é muito importante para mim. Até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	13. Novas Memórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooi benzinhos, como vocês estão? espero que bem!
> 
> cheguei com o último capítulo de MPKJ :(( vocês não tem noção do quanto está sendo difícil para eu me despedir disso daqui. eu escrevi essa história com tanto carinho e amor, e eu simplesmente me apaixonei por cada detalhezinho dela. muito obrigada a todo mundo que me deu uma chance, que comentou, que acompanhou essa história e me apoiou. sem vocês isso daqui não seria nada <3
> 
> sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Jongin**

_ {10 de agosto de 2023, Seul, Coreia do Sul} _

**G** irei a chave na porta e abri a mesma, entrando no apartamento. O local estava silencioso e eu imaginei que Chanyeol ainda estava dormindo. Sorri só de imaginar a cena e caminhei até nosso quarto, constatando o que imaginava ao vê-lo deitado de bruços com o cobertor cobrindo até sua cintura. As costas à mostra eram chamativas, mas todo o resto era fofo demais para que esses pensamentos se mantivessem em minha mente.

Subi na cama e engatinhei até estar ao lado lado dele, apoiando meu rosto em minha mão e admirando a cena incrível de Park Chanyeol seminu, com os cabelos bagunçados, rosto inchado e um biquinho adorável e que me dava vontade de enchê-lo de beijos. Com toda a certeza do mundo, dividir um AP com ele tinha entrado para a listinha das melhores coisas que já fiz na vida.

Já havia se passado três anos desde o acidente e, obviamente, eu tinha lembrado de muitas outras memórias perdidas e na maior parte delas, Chanyeol estava me fazendo ficar ainda mais apaixonado por ele. Nossa relação estava cada vez melhor e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Além disso, terminamos o ensino médio e agora dividimos um apartamento, que fica localizado próximo ao AP da Mi e dos meus pais, e também próximo a faculdade que agora frequentamos junto de Baek e Sehun — era como se ainda estivéssemos no ensino médio.

No início Robert não gostou muito da ideia de eu dividir o apartamento com Chan, mas eu sabia que essa implicância era porque a  _ menininho  _ dele estava saindo de casa aos 18 anos de idade — mesmo meu apartamento sendo a 20 minutos de distância do dele. Porém, com muita conversa, minha mãe e Mi o convenceram de me deixar sair, e juntando minhas economias com as de Chanyeol, saímos de casa e compramos o apartamento que era só nosso, nos dando a privacidade que tanto gostamos e queríamos.

E eu deveria ser muito grato a ele e não reclamar de absolutamente nada, porque Chanyeol carregava uma paciência imensa, já que, agora, tinha que aguentar o namoradinho esquecidinho que ele passou a ter. E eu sabia que ele fazia isso por saber que eu jamais esqueceria dos meus sentimentos por ele. Eles eram eternos.

— Amor — chamei, tocando seu rosto e fazendo um carinho ali. Chanyeol se remexeu e abriu seus olhos, logo exibindo um sorrisinho sonolento e preguiçoso. Adorável. — Tenho algo para você — falei e ele sorriu ainda mais.

— O que? — perguntou.

Mostrei o saquinho preto e ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Chan se ajeitou na cama, ficando sentado e pegou o saquinho, logo o abrindo e tirando dois pingentes de câmera de dentro. O menino voltou a me olhar, ainda sem entender o porquê daquilo e eu sorri antes de me sentar e explicar.

— Ainda carrego a pulseira que me deu em meu aniversário — falei e mostrei ela para ele, que sorriu. —, e eu queria que o que você fez por mim, me ajudando a lembrar das memórias perdidas, se tornasse um pingente em nossa pulseira. Eu queria tornar esse momento eterno, assim como fizemos com todos os outros, porque ele é de uma grande importância para mim — expliquei enquanto abria a minha pulseira e pegava um dos pingentes da mão dele. — Por isso comprei um pingente de câmera, porque, em seu significado mais simples, ela é feita para gravar e eternizar memórias — finalizei.

— Também guardo a minha — falou e eu me surpreendi. Eu nunca mais tinha visto ele a usando e achei que tivesse perdido. Vi quando ele se esticou até a mesa de cabeceira e abriu sua gaveta, tirando a pulseira dali. — Não uso porque tenho medo de perdê-la e eu ficaria muito mal por isso. Mas ela fica ali, guardadinha, assim como todas as memórias que fiz ao seu lado — falou enquanto abria sua pulseira, colocava o pingente e a fechava em volta do meu pulso.

Sorri com isso e selei nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de amor, como todos os que nós trocamos.

Estávamos fadados a sermos eternos, como as memórias que fizemos um ao lado do outro. E eu posso afirmar que, enquanto eu tiver Chanyeol ao meu lado, tudo estará bem.

Jongin e Chanyeol foram feitos para ficarem juntos e, definitivamente, não seria eu que impediria isso de acontecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bom, chegamos oficialmente ao fim de As Memórias Perdidas de Kim Jongin! o que acharam?
> 
> mais uma vez, obrigada a todo mundo que me acompanhou até aqui, serei eternamente grata a todos. espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo e nos vemos no capítulo extra, ok?
> 
> por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até a próxima e tchaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	14. Extra — Há Amor no Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooi meus amores, cheguei com aquele prometido extra para vocês. espero que curtam bastante e me perdoem caso haja algum erro, ok?
> 
> sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Jongin**

_ {01 de junho de 2019, Seul, Coreia do Sul} _

**E** u estava muito nervoso!

Hoje era o dia do baile que a escola decidiu fazer e eu estava muito nervoso!

Era o meu primeiro baile no colégio — e o primeiro que eu ia com alguém sem ser uma das minhas amigas — e eu me sentia muito pressionado a estar perfeito. Chanyeol iria comigo e eu ainda sentia vontade de sorrir toda vez que lembrava do dia em que ele me chamou para ir com ele. Mesmo eu sendo seu namorado e, que, obviamente iria com ele — mesmo se não me pedisse —, ele veio, todo envergonhado e tímido, e fez a pergunta.

Adorável, como tudo que ele faz.

E depois de andar por quase todo o bairro em busca de um terno novo junto de minha mãe, voltamos para casa e a mulher começou a me arrumar para o baile. Eu estava ansioso e já havia recebido inúmeras broncas dela por não ficar quieto enquanto ela arrumava meu cabelo. É só que eu não conseguia ficar parado de jeito nenhum!

E então eu fiquei pronto.

Cabelos perfeitamente arrumado, terno engomado e sapato brilhando. Além, é claro, de uma flor de lapela vermelha no bolso do terno, destacando-se.

— Eu estou… — comecei, olhando no espelho, mas fui interrompido por Robert, que apareceu na porta de meu quarto sem que eu percebesse. Estava encostado no batente e parecia estar ali há um tempo.

— Completamente deslumbrante — elogiou e eu sorri para o homem. — Chanyeol é um menino de sorte. Está indo ao baile com o cara mais lindo da escola — continuou e eu sentia meu peito se encher de felicidade. Era boa a forma como Robert me aceitava do jeito que sou, sem preconceitos e natural.

— Robert! — exclamei e ele riu. — Que horas são? — questionei à minha mãe, que conferiu em seu celular.

— 10 para as 9. Chanyeol já deve estar chegando! — falou e não deu nem um minuto e a campainha do apartamento soava por todo o cômodo. De repente, me vi ainda mais nervoso. — Robert, atenda o Chanyeol e diga que Jongin já está indo, ok?

Minha mãe viu os últimos detalhes, Robert saiu para atender Chan e eu tentava controlar o meu nervosismo. Quando a mulher se deu por satisfeita, eu fui encontrar com meu namorado na sala. E eu pensava que ele não podia ficar ainda mais lindo que já era. Mas, definitivamente, hoje era o dia que ele estava me provando que isso era capaz. Chan estava encantadoramente lindo e eu não consegui segurar o sorriso bobo e apaixonado.

— Oi amor — me cumprimentou e me deu um selinho. —, você está lindo — elogiou e eu compartilhei um sorriso com ele.

— Você também está — falei.

— Casal, vamos tirar uma foto? — Minha mãe pediu e nós dois concordamos.

Posamos para a foto umas cinco vezes até que Robert disse que deveríamos ir. Minha mãe, muito à contragosto, largou a câmera e nos deixou ir. Young-Mi nos levaria até o baile e logo ela estacionava em frente ao colégio. Estava tudo agitado, muitos carros chegavam e deixavam os alunos ali. Outros caminhavam pelo perímetro, entrando e saindo do local onde acontecia o baile. A música estava alta e dava para ouvir até do lado de fora. Todo o lugar estava enfeitado e iluminado. Estava tudo muito lindo e eu me sentia animado.

Eu e Chan nos despedimos de Young-Mi e entramos na escola. De início, nos juntamos à Baek e Sehun, mas depois escapamos e ficamos só nós dois curtindo o baile. Em algum momento decidimos ter um pouco mais de privacidade e fomos para a casa de Chanyeol. Young-Mi não estava, pois havia saído com umas amigas, e a casa era toda nossa.

— O que quer fazer? — perguntou.

— Sinceramente? — questionei e ele concordou. Sentei-me no sofá e me dobrei para alcançar meus sapatos. — Tirar esses sapatos que estão acabando com meus pés.

— Deixa que eu faço isso para você.

Chanyeol se aproximou e sentou no chão à minha frente. Voltei a minha posição normal e fechei meus olhos, relaxando sobre o móvel. Depois de tirar os dois sapatos, Chan começou uma massagem em meus pés. Aquilo era melhor do que eu imaginava e eu estava mesmo conseguindo relaxar.

— Está gostando? — perguntou.

Voltei a abrir meus olhos e concordei. Observei o momento em que as mãos dele subiram para minha panturrilha e joelho, ainda por cima da calça. E também observei o olhar significativo que ele me deu. Havia desejo neles e era tão intenso que eu me vi puxando o ar com certa força. Sua boca se juntou as mãos, beijando por sobre o tecido e subindo para as coxas. Eu não sentia nenhuma vontade de impedir e estava gostando dos toques, que arrepiava meus pelos e esquentava meu corpo. Um sorriso se abriu no canto de seus lábios e eu mordi os meus com as sensações.

Até que Chanyeol ergueu seu corpo até que seu rosto estivesse frente à frente com o meu. Seus olhos estavam dilatados e escuros, e eu acreditava que os meus não estavam tão diferentes assim. Meu corpo começava a ficar quente. Ansiando por um contato mais íntimo, selei meus lábios aos dele em um beijo que, de início, se mostrou calmo, mas passou a ser guiado pelo desejo que estávamos sentindo, tornando-se afoito, quente e prazeroso.

Nos separamos com o fôlego escasso, respiração acelerada e lábios vermelhos. Nos encaramos e não havia mais dúvida. Ambos queriam muito aquilo e não iríamos impedir de acontecer naquele momento. E foi por isso que voltamos a nos beijar.

Meu corpo foi deitado no sofá e Chanyeol ficou por cima. Suas mãos passeavam livres por minhas coxas, descendo até a parte de trás e tocando minha bunda, local que ele apertou com certa força, arrancando um suspiro deleitoso de mim. Era bom, tanto que, quando ele ameaçou tirar a mão dali, eu o impedi, o fazendo sorrir contra meus lábios.

Eu beijava a extensão de seu pescoço, assistindo prazerosamente seus pelos arrepiar. Minhas mãos entraram por seu terno, tirando de seu corpo e o jogando no chão. A blusa social foi desabotoada com calma por mim, para, em seguida, eu trocar de posição com o menino e distribuir beijos pela extensão de seu tronco e abdômen — que era bastante definido para um adolescente da idade dele. Sua barriga parecia ser um local sensível, pois meus beijos o fazia encolher ela e suspirar, principalmente quando eu me aproximava do cós da calça.

Subi de volta até a altura de seu rosto e deixei beijos em sua mandíbula, finalizando em sua boca, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e o puxando.

— Vamos para o quarto, Mi pode chegar e eu não quero ter que passar por isso — pedi e ele concordou.

Sai de cima dele e após Chanyeol recolher suas roupas, fomos, aos beijos, até seu quarto. A porta foi trancada e logo estávamos os dois sobre o colchão.

Meu terno e blusa social foram tirados de meu corpo e o olhar admirado de Chanyeol foi o suficiente para que toda a insegurança que eu sentia fosse embora. Suas mãos exploravam cada pequeno canto do meu corpo como se tocasse uma obra de arte. Minha calça parou no chão junto das outras roupas e a atenção de Chanyeol foi voltada para meu tronco, o beijando e tocando, me excitando ainda mais. Não demorou para que a cueca saísse também e então eu pude saber o que era prazer.

Suas mãos e lábios faziam um trabalho incrível e eu me via impossibilitado de segurar meus gemidos, que aumentavam de volume de forma gradativa, até que eu tampei minha boca com minha própria mão, enquanto a outra se revezava em apertar os cabelos de Chanyeol e o tecido do colchão, buscando aliviar o prazer que estava sentindo. Assistir Chanyeol me chupar era delirante. Ele subia e descia as mãos, juntamente do lábios, e revezava entre chupar e lamber. Vez ou outra, passava a ponta da língua na fenda, ou beijava e mordia o interior de minhas coxas, fazendo-me gemer manhoso e arrastado. E então meu primeiro ápice da noite chegou e eu senti meu corpo tremer levemente sobre o colchão.

Chanyeol voltou a me beijar e nossos corpos, quentes e com uma fina camada de suor, se tocavam e isso parecia ser suficiente para bombear nosso prazer. Não precisávamos nos falar para transmitir o que queríamos, os olhares que trocamos era o suficiente. Por isso deitei Chanyeol na cama, me arrastando até que estivesse de joelhos entre as pernas dele. Tirei seu cinto e calça, expondo sua boxer preta. Um certo volume já podia ser visto e, pela primeira vez na noite, eu senti vergonha e me vi um pouco tímido.

Era a minha primeira vez fazendo isso e vivendo um momento como esse e eu era completamente inexperiente, e por mais que também fosse a primeira vez de Chanyeol, ele parecia mais tranquilo e confiante. Eu tinha medo de machucar ou fazer algo errado e acabar estragando o momento. Eu queria que fosse tão bom para ele quanto foi para mim.

— Ei — me chamou, sentando-se na cama e tocando meu rosto. —, não se força, ok? Faz o que te deixa confortável. Eu vou amar de qualquer jeito! Vai ser inesquecível de qualquer jeito. — Chanyeol deixou um selinho em meus lábios e eu sorri.

Respirei fundo e o empurrei pelo peito, o deitando na cama mais uma vez. Eu tremia um pouco, mas, ainda assim, aproximei minha mão de sua cueca e comecei a fazer uma leve massagem por toda a extensão. Em certo momento, me curvei na direção de sua virilha e deixei um beijo sobre sua glande, logo abrigando ela entre meus lábios, dando uma leve sucção que fez Chanyeol gemer baixinho. Aquilo foi um grande incentivo e eu levei meus dedos ao cós de sua cueca, puxando o tecido por suas pernas e expondo sua intimidade. Engoli em seco e fiz o que dava na telha, torcendo para que estivesse fazendo certo — no limite que um virgem sabia.

Minha mão subia e descia por toda a extensão, enquanto meus lábios distribuía beijos pela parte externa de suas coxas e em sua virilha. Chanyeol soltava vários suspiros, mas ao passo em que eu aumentava a velocidade, eles se tornaram gemidos baixos e manhosos. Meus lábios tocaram a glande, beijando e lambendo, assim como fiz com a extensão. E então eu desci eles até onde conseguia, tendo como recompensa um gemido alto e as mãos dele agarrando meus cabelos com uma força moderada. Eu descia e subia pela extensão, fazendo o mesmo com minha mão no restante. E fiquei nessa troca de carícia até que Chanyeol me puxasse pelo ombro para longe, fazendo-me ficar com o rosto próximo ao seu.

Ele respirava acelerado, seu rosto estava vermelho e suado, e seus lábios um pouco inchados e muito vermelhos, talvez pela inúmeras mordidas que recebeu a poucos segundos. Mas nada disso nos impediu de voltarmos a nos beijar intensamente. Até que não aguentamos mais esperar. Queríamos mais e queríamos agora.

— Tem camisinha? — perguntei e ele concordou, esticando o braço até a segunda gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tirando um pacotinho dali.

Peguei o pacote de sua mão, o abrindo e o vestindo em Chanyeol. Sem esperar muito, me ajeitei sobre ele e desci de forma lenta, o sentindo me preencher aos poucos. Doía e era incômodo, mas eu sabia que iria melhorar e por isso continuei até que ele estivesse todo em mim. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e as suas repousava em minha cintura. Quando me senti confortável, dei o primeiro impulso para cima, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor, mas não conseguindo prender o gemido em deleite na garganta, o qual também foi produzido por Chanyeol, que fechou os olhos em puro prazer.

Aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando, assim como o nosso prazer. Chanyeol passou a impulsionar junto comigo, aumentando ainda mais a sensação que sentíamos. Nossos gemidos preenchiam todo o quarto, que se tornou quente. Tão quente que quase era insuportável. Meu membro, que foi esquecido por mim, foi tocado por Chanyeol no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, o que me fez revirar os olhos por baixo das pálpebras fechadas e gemer em deleite com as múltiplas sensações que sentia.

Porém, já cansado da posição, Chanyeol a mudou, ficando por cima e ganhando ainda mais velocidade em seus movimentos. Sem pensar muito, maltratei suas costas com minhas unhas, arrancando gemidos ainda mais altos dele, que mordia meu ombro de leve para descontar seu prazer. Às vezes tentamos nos beijar, mas percebemos que não daria muito certo, porém, o toque era quase necessário e não ligamos para isso. Queríamos apenas sentir um ao outro ao máximo.

E então sentimos o ápice chegando. Meu corpo sofria com os espasmos e eu sentia minha virilha se contrair, assim como minha entrada, aumentando o volume dos gemidos de Chanyeol. E de forma deliciosa, o ápice chegou, fazendo meu corpo inteiro relaxar e se deliciar com as sensações incríveis que estava sentindo. Chanyeol veio com mais algumas estocadas, se esvaziando dentro da camisinha. Seu corpo deitou sobre o meu, cansado, suado e quente, e eu o abracei pelo pescoço, exibindo um sorriso que não queria sair de jeito nenhum de meu rosto.

Havia sido perfeito, não há dúvidas.

Depois de bons minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego, Chanyeol saiu de dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer manhoso por estar sensível, indo até o banheiro. Ao voltar e sem me avisar, me pegou no colo estilo noivos, fazendo-me soltar um gritinho, para logo em seguida gargalhar. Fui colocado de pé dentro do banheiro, onde tomamos um banho juntos.

Ao voltar para o quarto, dividimos sua cama. Eu estava deitado em seu peito e o silêncio era gostoso, mas eu senti necessidade de dizer o quanto havia amado aquela noite.

— Eu amei a noite de hoje, Chanyeol. Foi… — comecei, suspirando no meio da frase. — completamente incrível.

— Para mim também foi, amor — falou e eu sorri. O silêncio voltou a preencher o quarto e eu sentia que tudo estava perfeito. E ficou tudo ainda melhor quando, eu deitado em seu peito, carregando um sorriso que não sairia de meu rosto nem tão cedo, ouvi Chanyeol proferir as três palavras que fizeram meu coração acelerar e eu ter certeza absoluta que tudo estava certo. Que nenhum escolha minha havia sido errada.

— Eu amo você.

As palavras saíram em um sussurro como se ele quisesse que apenas eu escutasse. Como se ele segredasse seus sentimentos apenas para mim. E eu me sentia tão importante naquele momento.

Ergui meu olhar e me aproximei de seu rosto. Um sorriso no rosto e o coração batendo forte no peito.

— Eu também amo você — declarei e finalizei aquela noite com o beijo mais cheio de sentimentos que dei em toda a minha vida.

Tudo estava perfeito naquela noite, inclusive Kim Jongin e Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, o que acharam?
> 
> sim, o extra foi sobre a primeira vez deles que eu deixei meio insinuada lá no capítulo 11, lembram? então, aí está! bem a carinha deles dois, por isso gostei tanto e quis trazer para vocês. espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> por hoje é só! agora nos veremos na minha próxima fanfic e espero ver vocês por lá, ok?
> 
> dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
